


Why don't we go there?

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [why don't we go there?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326913) by [starsaligned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligned/pseuds/starsaligned). 



**Niedziela, 27 lipca**

(9:43)

Hej, aktualizacja: grill o szóstej wieczorem. Przyprowadź Nialla ze sobą!

(9:50)

_Przepraszam, ale… z kim mam przyjemność? Myślę, że napisałeś do złej osoby, nie znam nikogo o imieniu Niall._

(9:51)

Oops

(9:51)

_Hi!_

(9:53)

Hi. Napisałem do złej osoby. Wiesz, nowy telefon, zbyt wcześnie jak na rano. Pa.

(9:54)

_W porządku : )_

(9:54)

_Mam nadzieję, że masz wspaniały dzień!_

(9:55)

Jesteś zbyt przyjacielski dla nieznajomego.

(9:56)

_Zawsze jestem przyjacielski, masz szczęście._

(9:57)

_Jestem również bardzo znudzony. Więc jesteś pewnego rodzaju rozrywką._

(9:58)

_Cóż…. Pogoda?_

(10:00)

Hej, muszę iść. Przepraszam za nieporozumienie. x

(10:01)

_Jeszcze raz życzę Ci miłego dnia, Nieznajomy!_

**Niedziela, 3 sierpnia**

(10:00)

Cześć?

(10:03)

_Cóż, witaj, Nieznajomy._

(10:04)

Skąd wiesz, że jestem tym samym nieznajomym z ostatniego tygodnia?

(10:04)

Zapisałeś mój numer?

(10:05)

O mój Boże, a myślałem, że to ja wyjdę na dziwaka za ponowne napisanie do Ciebie.

(10:05)

Cholera

(10:07)

_Jestem po prostu dobry w zgadywaniu. Naprawdę nie zapisałem twojego numeru._

(10:07)

_Powinienem?_

(10:07)

Powinieneś co?

(10:08)

_Zapisać twój numer._

(10:08)

_Wiesz, żeby podtrzymać naszą tygodniową randkę._

(10:09)

My NIE mamy cotygodniowych randek. Byłem po prostu znudzony i myślałem

(10:09)

Cokolwiek

(10:10)

Nie zapisuj mojego numeru. Nawet mnie nie znasz!

(10:12)

_Hej, w porządku. Jestem po prostu miły, wiesz. Kiedy jesteś miły dla ludzi, oni są mili dla ciebie._

(10:14)

Okej, Panie Przyjacielski. Dziękuję ci za lekcję.

(10:16)

_Skąd wiesz, że jestem Panem? Mógłbym być panią._

(10:17)

Jestem po prostu dobry w zgadywaniu ;)

(10:18)

_Ha! Jesteś pyskaty. Miło._

(10:18)

_Masz imię?_

(10:19)

Dlaczego do cholery miałbym powiedzieć ci moje imię, stalkerze?

(10:21)

_Uch. Po pierwsze: to ty dziś do mnie napisałeś. Chyba że znowu zrobiłeś to przez pomyłkę, dokładnie tydzień później. Chociaż wydaję mi się, że po prostu CHCIAŁEŚ się ze mną skontaktować._

 (10:23)

Okej, Panie Przyjacielski Zgadywaczu. Każdego niedzielnego poranka nudzi mi się z pewnych powodów, które są tak naprawdę szczegółami, i nie zamierzam się nimi z tobą dzielić. Kasowałem wiadomości i znalazłem naszą rozmowę. Pomyślałem, że byłoby miło z kimś porozmawiać, skoro wszyscy moi przyjaciele są leniwymi dupkami, którzy śpią do pieprzonego południa. Zadowolony? Miałem swoje motywy.

 (10:24)

_Wow. To najdłuższa wiadomość jaką napisałeś. I w porządku, mogę być Twoim przyjacielem w niedzielne poranki. Jestem tak samo znudzony jak ty, z powodów, których również Ci nie zdradzę, Nieznajomy._

 (10:25)

(10.26)

_Słucham?_

(10:26)

To moje imię. Po prostu przestań nazywać mnie nieznajomym.

(10:27)

_W porządku, Louis. Bardzo miło było cię poznać. Jednak muszę już iść: obowiązki wzywają._

(10:28)

Czekaj, nie podasz mi swojego imienia? s

(10:30)

Nie mogę uwierzyć w to gówno.

(10:35)

Naprawdę nie mogę w to kurwa uwierzyć.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Poniedziałek, 4 sierpnia**

(10:00)

_Tu Harry._

(10:01)

_Wiesz, moje imię._

(10:02)

_Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem. Musiałem coś pilnie załatwić._

(14:03)

Harry, jako zdrobnienie imienia Harold ?

(15:20)

_Nie, po prostu Harry._

(16:00)

Cóż za rozczarowanie. Cała ta niepewność i nie masz nawet na imię Harold.

(16:01)

Mam na myśli, no weź. Po prostu Harry?

(16:03)

Cokolwiek, będę nazywał cię Harold.

(16:04)

Zapisałeś sobie mój numer, Haroldzie?

(16:11)

_Możliwe. A ty zapisałeś mój?_

(16:12)

Nie znałem twojego imienia, nieprawdaż?

(16:14)

_Czy zapisałeś go sobie teraz?_

(16:15)

Zawsze odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie?

(16:16)

_A ty?_

(16:17)

Zapisałeś mój numer, Harry?

(16:23)

(16:23)

_A ty zapisałeś mój?_

(16:24)

Tak. To oficjalne.

(16:26)

_Ale co?_

(16:26)

_Jesteśmy oficjalnie najdziwniejszymi ludźmi na świecie?_

(16:30)

Coś takiego. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż to robimy.

(16:32)

_Ja także. Brzmi jak fabuła jakiegoś filmu._

(16:33)

_Harry, młody piekarz przez przypadek otrzymuje wiadomość od nieznajomego, który jak się później okazuje ma na imię Louis._

(16:35)

I mimo że na początku wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, Louis okazuje się być porywaczem, który kocha chleb.

 (16:36)

_Hej… teraz mnie przestraszyłeś. Nie wyobrażałem sobie TAKIEGO  filmu._

(16:38)

Wybacz. Obiecuję ci, że nie jestem porywaczem.

(16:39)

I mam nadzieję, że ty nie jesteś dzieckiem.

(16:42)

_KTO pozwoliłby dziecku piec w piekarniku???_

(16:43)

Źli ludzie?

(16:44)

_„Źli ludzie” Mam nadzieję, że / ty / nie jesteś dzieckiem._

(16:46)

(16:47)

Myślę, że nadszedł czas, żeby nasza dziwna znajomość weszła na kolejny poziom.

(16:47)

Ile masz lat, Haroldzie?

(16:49)

_Dwadzieścia : )_

(16:50)

Odetchnąłem głośno z ulgą.

(16:51)

_Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zostawisz. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś wystarczająco miły i także podasz mi swój wiek._

(16:51)

Powiem ci, ale zagrajmy w grę.

(16:52)

_W porządku…_

(16:53)

Zgadnij ile mam lat, Panie Haroldzie Dobry Zgadywaczu.

(16:54)

_Nie gram w gry, nie znając zasad._

(16:55)

Zero reguł, po prostu podaj liczbę!

(16:56)

_Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś czterdziestolatkiem z brodą._

(16:56)

_21?_

(16:57)

Jestem czterdziestolatkiem z brodą.

(16:57)

ŻARTOWAŁEM. Byłeś blisko, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata.

(16:58)

_Louis. Czy ty udajesz kogoś, kim nie jesteś, żeby mnie uwieść?_

(16:59)

Co? Nie. Mam dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia trzy w grudniu. Ale zapuszczam brodę, czasami.

(17:00)

_To super. Ja nie mogę zapuszczać brody._

(17:01)

(17:02)

(17:03)

_Czy to nie jest super dziwne?_

(17:04)

Jest. Ale wydajesz się być szczery, więc tak jakby ci ufam?

(17:04)

Co sprawia, że to jest jeszcze dziwniejsze.

(17:05)

Ale to zabawne, że kontynuujemy rozmowę.

(17:06)

Chcesz przestać?

(17:10)

_Czuję, że powinniśmy._

(17:11)

_Nie wiem._

(17:12)

W porządku. Usuwam twój numer. Żegnaj, młody Haroldzie.

 

(20:59)

Kłamałem. Nie usunąłem twojego numeru. Oops.

(21:10)

_Cześć, Louis…_

(21:11)

_Także nie usunąłem twojego numeru. Wierzę w przeznaczenie._

(21:12)

Dlatego powinniśmy ustalić pewne zasady.

(21:14)

_Słucham…_

(21:20)

Zasada #1: Żadnych kłamstw. Nie znamy się w realnym życiu, więc dlaczego mielibyśmy kłamać? Nie widzę w tym sensu.

Zasada #2: Żadnych nazwisk. Moglibyśmy poszukać wiadomości na swój temat w Internecie.

Zasada #3: Żadnych zdjęć. To mogłoby zrujnować naszą dobrze zapowiadającą się znajomość.

Tak jak powiedziałeś wcześniej, wierzysz w przeznaczenie. Tak jak ja. To nie zbieg okoliczności, że nadal ze sobą rozmawiamy.

(21:24)

_Więc będziemy… wyimaginowanymi przyjaciółmi? Zgoda?_

(21:26)

Zgoda. Ale nie pisz więcej takich bzdur jak „wyimaginowani przyjaciele”.

(21:26)

_Mogę dodać zasadę?_

(21:27)

Dajesz…

(21:28)

_Żadnego oceniania._

(21:29)

Już cię lubię, Haroldzie.

 

**Środa, 6 sierpnia**

(17:00)

_Ptak na mnie nasrał._

(17:20)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(17:21)

_Serio, najbardziej wiekopomna chwila w moim życiu._

(17:22)

_Cieszę się, że cię rozbawiłem._

(17:24)

Uwierz mi, że nie jestem ani trochę rozbawiony.

(17:26)

Czekaj. Piszesz do mnie, podczas gdy masz na sobie gówno ptaka?

(17:26)

Harold. To cholernie obrzydliwe.

(17:27)

_Jestem w drodze do domu._

(17:28)

_Taksówkarz także nie jest rozbawiony._

(17:35)

_Louis?_

(17:50)

_Nie mam już gówna ptaka na sobie._

(23:00)

_Zastanawiałem się. Co się stało z twoim poprzednim telefonem?_

(23:30)

_Podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy powiedziałeś mi, że masz nowy telefon. Czy tamten się zepsuł? Zamieniłeś go na lepszy model? A może wpadł do wody? Czy został skradziony?_

(23:55)

_A może ptak na niego nasrał?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za czytanie, kudos, za wszystko! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Niedziela, 10 sierpnia**

(10:00)

Mój przyjaciel Niall był na haju i spuścił mój telefon w toalecie. Były tam siki oraz kupa i to było cholernie obrzydliwe. Kupił mi nowy, straciłem całą listę kontaktów, napisałem do ciebie przez pomyłkę. I oto jesteśmy.

(10:10)

_I oto jesteśmy, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło: w niedzielny poranek._

(10:13)

Oto jesteśmy.

(10:17)

_Louis?_

(10:18)

Tak?

(10:19)

_Tęskniłem za tobą._

(10:21)

Tak. Ja za tobą też.

(10:25)

_Także trochę się martwiłem. Może chciałbyś się tym podzielić?_

 (10:30)

To długa historia. Teraz jestem zajęty opiekowaniem się. Mogę powiedzieć ci wieczorem?

(10:40)

_Nie spiesz się, Louis._

(10:41)

_I miło wiedzieć, że to, co nudzi cię w niedzielne poranki, to opieka nad dzieckiem. To słodkie._

(10:43)

_Gdybym nie pracował w piekarni, prawdopodobnie też opiekowałbym się dziećmi._

 (10:50)

W końcu położyłem ją spać, dzięki Bogu

(10:50)

Tak, opiekuję się. To nie jest słodkie.

(10:51)

Moim zdaniem jest. Opiekujesz się małą dziewczynką! Urocze!

(10:53)

Nie musisz czasem upiec ciastek czy coś?

(10:56)

_W niedziele jestem kasjerem. To dlatego jestem zawsze znudzony._

(10:57)

_Spójrz na nas, poznajemy się coraz lepiej._

(11:00)

Tak…

(11:02)

To nadal jest trochę dziwne.

(11:02)

(11:03)

_Lubię dziwność._

(11:05)

Ja też.

 

(19:00)

Jeśli jesteś gotowy, chciałbym opowiedzieć ci moją historię.

(19:18)

_Mów, Louis._

(19:19)

_To znaczy, pisz._

(19:20)

Podkochiwałem się w pewnym chłopaku i wydawało się, że on również bardzo mnie lubił. Więc zaprosiłem go na randkę, a on  zwyczajnie odmówił. Byłem zdruzgotany i odreagowałem w jedyny znany mi sposób: poszedłem na piwo z moim irlandzkim przyjacielem i wypaliłem kilka fantastycznych papierosów. Mam naprawdę wspaniałych przyjaciół. Nawaliliśmy się, zabawiliśmy się. Otrząsnąłem się z tego. I oto jestem. Happy days!

(19:22)

Nie chciałem pisać do ciebie, gdy byłem w takim stanie.

(19:27)

_Myślę, że twoje zachowanie było nieco niestosowne. Ja zareagowałbym inaczej, ale JESTEŚMY różnymi ludźmi._

(19:30)

_Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego nazywasz to długą historią._

(19:30)

To po prostu wydaje się być wiecznością, ponieważ ja >żyłem< tym, Haroldzie.

(19:32)

_Jeśli spojrzy się na to w ten sposób…_

(20:05)

Nie jesteś niczym zaniepokojony?

(20:08)

_Niby czym?_

(20:10)

Tym, że jestem gejem?

(20:12)

_1.Nie widzę powodu, by być zaniepokojony._

_2.Zasada #4 mówi żadnego oceniania._

_3.Heteroseksualny chłopak wysyła wiadomość do innego chłopaka przez pomyłkę. UTRZYMUJĄ kontakt, nawet po odkryciu, że oboje są chłopakami. Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają._

 (20:13)

_Czy zdarzają?_

(20:15)

Ci, których znam, prawdopodobnie przestaliby pisać.

(20:17)

_Pokazałem ci swój punkt widzenia, Louis. Jest w porządku. : )_

 

(22:41)

_Mogę zapytać cię o coś osobistego?_

(22:50)

Możesz zapytać.

(22:50)

Mogę po prostu nie odpowiedzieć.

(22:00)

_Jak mam wymawiać twoje imię? Lewis czy Lou-eh?_

(23:00)  
Och, chyba SOBIE żartujesz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Wtorek, 12 sierpnia**

(9:00)

_Jakie jajka lubisz o poranku?_

(12:06)

Nie mogę zdecydować, czy jesteś poważny, śpiewasz piosenkę lub stwarzasz gejowską insynuację.

(12:07)

Jeśli jesteś poważny: zazwyczaj nie jem jajek.

Jeśli śpiewasz piosenkę: nienawidzę tej pieprzonej piosenki.

Jeśli stwarzasz gejowską insynuację: niestosowne, Haroldzie.

(12:11)

_Jadłem śniadanie I śpiewałem piosenkę. Ale z ciebie ponurak, Lewis._

(12:12)

Tak, w porządku. To Lou-eh.

(12:13)

_Czułem, że to francuska wersja._

 (12:15)

_Dzisiaj mam wolne od pracy, więc tak sobie pomyślałem: co powiesz na małą grę, żebyśmy poznali się trochę lepiej?_

(12:16)

_Czuję, że powinienem poznać cię lepiej na przyszłość. Wiesz, w razie gdybym potrzebował rady dotyczącej związku._

(12:18)

_Lub ogólnie rady._

(12:20)

Okej. Nie mam nic do robienia przez cały dzień. Co proponujesz?

(12:22)

_Może pytania i odpowiedzi? Na przykład ja pytam cię o ulubiony kolor, ty odpowiadasz i pytasz o kolejną rzecz._

(12:24)

Ta gra jest BARDZO NUDNA, HAROLDZIE. DLACZEGO?

(12:25)

Ale spoko, co mi szkodzi

(12:25)

Ulubiony kolor?

(12:26)

_Dlaczego nie wymyśliłeś bardziej oryginalnego pytania?_

(12:26)

_Niebieski. Ulubiony film?_

(12:27)

Grease.. Gdzie się urodziłeś?

(12:28)

_Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Ty?_

(12:29)

(12:30)

Nie przychodzą mi do głowy żadne pytania w tej chwili, poddaję się.

(12:32)

_Ale szło nam tak dobrze, Louehhhhhhhhhh_

(12:33)

Teraz czytam twoje wiadomości z akcentem, to zabawne.

(12:34)

_Jak wyobrażasz sobie mój głos?_

(12:35)

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale myślę, że mówisz wolno. I cicho.

(12:36)

_Masz rację. Mój głos jest jak jedzenie brzoskwiń._

(12:37)

Och, na litość boską, Harold. Nie możesz mówić takich bzdur

(12:38)

Za kogo ty się masz, pieprzonego poetę? Założę się, że jesteś cholernym hipsterem.

(12:38)

Jaka była ostatnia piosenka, jaką słyszałeś?

(12:40)

_„Cigarette Daydreams” zespołu Cage the Elephant._

(12:41)

_I co z tego, że lubię muzykę indie? Jaka była ostatnia słuchana przez CIEBIE piosenka, Louis?_

(12:43)

…

(12:45)

_Louis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis._ _Lewis. Lewis. Lewis._

_(12:47)_

_JESTEŚ CHOLERNIE IRYTUJĄCY. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką słuchałem było Young the Giant._

_(12:48)_

_Nawet nie próbuj mnie bajerować. Po prostu mam nieskazitelny smak w muzyce, tak jak w każdym aspekcie mojego życia._

_(12:50)_

_Założę się, że mówisz naprawdę głośno. Naprawdę bardzo głośno. Czasami w wysokich dźwiękach. I że lubisz być w centrum uwagi. Znam cię tak dobrze, Louis._

_(12:52)_

_Mylisz się._

_(12:53)_

_Och cholera, powiedzieliśmy, że żadnych kłamstw. Zaczynam żałować jej zasady._

_(12:53)_

_Nie wiem jak, ale powiedziałeś wszystko dobrze, hipsterze._

_(12:55)_

_To dlatego, że jestem bardzo spostrzegawczy._

_(12:56)_

_Tak, cóż, ja nie. Mam pytanie_

_(12:57)_

_Dlaczego odpisywałeś na moje wiadomości? To znaczy, tak naprawdę. Mogłeś po prostu zignorować, usunąć wiadomości i ruszyć dalej. Twoja nuda nie była jedynym powodem._

_(13:02)_

_To już miesiąc odkąd przeprowadziłem się do Londynu. Tymczasowo pracuję w piekarni, dopóki moje zajęcia na uczelni nie zaczną się we wrześniu. Więc nie znam tutaj zbyt wielu ludzi. W tej chwili moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są starsze panie z piekarni. Odpowiedziałem na twoją wiadomość, ponieważ chciałem z kimś pogadać. Pojawiłeś się i tak po prostu wyszło._

_(13:03)_

_Ma sens._

_(13:04)_

_Cieszę się, że jestem twoim nowym przyjacielem poza gronem starszych pań. Ale nie gwarantuję, że kiedykolwiek się spotkamy. Nadal możesz być mordercą, czy coś._

_(13:05)_

_Wciąż możesz mnie porwać. Nie chciałbym tego._

_(13:06)_

_W porządku hipsterze, co masz zamiar studiować? Poezję?_

_(13:08)_

_Uch, nie. Fotografię. Wiem, że to wciąż hipsterskie, ale pamiętasz zasadę numer cztery?_

_(13:09)_

_Żadnego oceniania. Cholera. W porządku._

_(13:10)_

_A co z tobą, Louis? Co robisz, oprócz opiekowania się tą uroczą, małą dziewczynką?_

_(13:12)_

_Studiuję aktorstwo. Mieszkam w Londynie od prawie czterech lat, mam współlokatora… i opiekuję się tą małą dziewczynką, odkąd się urodziła._

_(13:13)_

_Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię w jakiejś sztuce, nie wiedząc, że to ty._

_(13:14)_

_I czy ty pójdziesz na jedną z moich wystaw, nie wiedząc, że to moja._

_(13:14)_

_To trochę szalone._

_(13:15)_

_To może się zdarzyć, młody Haroldzie. To może się zdarzyć._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Wtorek, 12 sierpnia**

(2:15)

Otworzyłem okno w sypialni i ptak leciał w moim kierunku, przysięgam na Boga, że prawie umarłem.

(2:16)

A potem przypomniałem sobie, że ten ptak nasrał na ciebie i padłem na łóżko, śmiejąc się.

_(2:17)_

_Hej… Mam traumę życia. To było szalone_

(2:17)

Och, jestem pewien, że tak było.

(2:18)

Miałem traumę w inny sposób. Gorsze sposoby.

_(2:19)_

_Możesz wyjaśnić?_

(2:20)

Nie sądzę, że nasza relacja jest wykraczająco dojrzała, abym dzielił się z tobą tym doświadczeniem. Musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać.

_(2:22)_

_W porządku… Mogę powiedzieć ci inne wydarzenie z mojego życia, w takim razie. Jak pewnego razu gdy byłem dzieckiem, zaatakowanym przez kozę._

(2:23)

NIE MA MOWY

(2:24)

Teraz TO jest naprawdę szalone

_(2:25)_

_Nie wiem jak udało mi się przeżyć. Przysięgam, że całe moje życie mignęło mi przed oczami._

(2:26)

Wierzysz w to, że kiedy umierasz, naprawdę widzisz wiele obrazów ze swojego życia, jak film czy coś?

(2:27)

_Tak, Louis. Mówiłem ci, że żyłem tym!_

(2:28)

_Żartuję. Ale tak, wierzę w to._

(2:29)

_Nie wiem, czy wierzę w życie po śmierci. Jak, że idziesz do nieba lub piekła, czy coś. Chciałbym mieć dowody na to._

(2:31)

Tak, ja też. Myślenie, że po prostu znikniesz z tego świata, po prostu zaprzestanie egzystowania naprawdę kurwa mnie przeraża.

(2:33)

Wierzysz w Boga?

(2:37)

_Tak. Byłem wychowany na katolika, w zasadzie wierzę w kilka części w Biblii. Faktycznie, mam tatuaż na ręce i Biblię na przedramieniu. Ale nie wierzę, że jesteś jakimś świętym lub idziesz do piekła (nawet nie wiem czy wierzę w piekło), jeśli jesteś homoseksualny. Ponieważ Bóg jest za miłością, prawda? Jest wiele „grzechów”, z którymi się nie zgadzam, ale mam swoje przekonania i wiarę._

_(2:39)_

_To było długie. Mam nadzieję, ze nie umarłeś z nudów._

(2:41)

Nie, po prostu myślę o tym, co powiedziałeś. Zgadzam się z tym w większości, ale nie jestem pewny co do Boga. Wierzę, że jest tam S jak stolica. Coś o nas, co ludzie nazywają Bogiem. Dla mnie jest to coś jak siła, natura, coś takiego.

(2:43)

_Podoba mi się twój punkt widzenia._

(2:44)

_Udało nam się porozmawiać o religii i o Bogu bez kłótni, to naprawdę coś rzadkiego dzisiaj._

(2:45)

Tak, hej! High five! Teraz powinniśmy porozmawiać o miłości, kolejna popularna dyskusja.

(2:45)

Wiesz, żeby podtrzymać konwersację.

(2:46)

_Wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?_

(2:47)

Chcę wierzyć, ale to trochę ciężkie, kiedy zegar tyka i mi się to nie przytrafia.

(2:48)

_Może ci się przytrafiło, a ty o tym jeszcze nie wiesz._

(2:49)

_Definitywnie wierzę. Nawet, jeśli mi się to jeszcze nie przydarzyło. Moja lepsza połówka jest tam gdzieś. Kto wie co będzie dalej? Życie jest pełne niespodzianek._

(2:51)

Wierzysz także w pokrewne dusze?

(2:52)

Absolutnie. Czytałem raz cytat Platona, pozwól mi zajrzeć tam.

(2:56)

„Według greckiej mitologii, ludzie zostali początkowo stworzeni z 4 ramionami, 4 nogami i głową z dwoma twarzami. Jednak w strachu przed taką potęgą, Zeus rozdzielił ich na dwie osobne części, skazując ludzi na życie w poszukiwaniu ich drugiej połowy.”*

(2:57)

Wiesz, nie kłamałem gdy mówiłem, że studiowałem aktorstwo, Haroldzie. Czytam dużo. I jestem dobry i w stanie, by zapamiętać olbrzymie gówniane sentencje.

(2:59)

_„… a jeśli kiedy taki czy jakikolwiek inny człowiek przypadkiem znajdzie swą drugą połowę, wtedy nagle dziwny na nich czas jakiś pada, dziwnie jedno drugiemu zaczyna być miłe, bliskie, kochane, tak że nawet na krótki czas nie chcą się rozdzielać od siebie.”***_

(3:00)

_Nie jestem dobry w zapamiętywaniu, skopiowałem to z Goodreads. Wybacz za rozczarowanie._

(3:01)

_Ale tak, prawdziwie wierzę w pokrewne dusze, 100%._

(3:02)

Znalazłem chłopaka, który mówi mi cytaty PLATONA, by wyjaśnić punkt widzenia. Naprawdę nie widzę jak mogłoby to być rozczarowaniem.

(3:05)

_Teraz się rumienię, Louis._

(3:05)

_Zatrzymaj, siebie._

(3:06)

Ha, przepraszam. Ale zgadzam się z tobą i z Platonem. Naprawdę chciałbym znaleźć moją pokrewną duszę.

(3:08)

_Tak, mam to samo. Ale wierzę także to, że niektórzy ludzie spędzają swoje życia na szukaniu swoich pokrewnych dusz i nigdy ich nie znajdują._

(3:09)

Teraz KTO jest ponurakiem?

(3:10)

_Jestem poważny! Możliwe, że twoja pokrewna dusza jest na drugim końcu świata. Możliwe, że nie możesz być ze swoją połówką w tym czasie, ale możesz być po drugiej. Nadążasz za moim myśleniem?_

(3:12)

_Wiem, że to trochę kontrowersyjne, nie będąc pewnym, że życie po śmierci istnieje, ale wierzę w inny czas. Ale wierzę w to. I wierzę w alternatywny wszechświat, gdzie ty i twoja pokrewna dusza są zawsze razem. Że każda część mnie kocha ciebie, czy coś takiego._

(3:13)

Haroldzie, mam bardzo ważne pytanie.

(3:13)

_Pytaj._

(3:14)

Czy ty ĆPAŁEŚ? Brzmisz zbyt filozoficznie. Brzmisz jak mój przyjaciel kiedy nam się rozjaśnia.

(3:16)

_Nigdy nie byłem szczery w swoim życiu._

(3:17)

_Ale może to jest zbyt głębokie, by o tym rozmawiać przez wiadomości._

(3:20)

Zdecydowanie jest.

(3:21)

Co nie oznacza, że nie polubiłem tego.

(3:22)

_Cieszę się._

(3:25)

_Tak na marginesie, może powinniśmy postrzelać. Słyszałem, że to zabawne._

(3:30)

Tak, jest hahahaha

 

(3:30)

ZAYN, POMOCY. SOS.

(3:35)

**Co jest, stary?**

(3:36)

Poznałem tego chłopaka, ale w sumie nie znamy się i  to naprawdę dziwne i pieprzyć tę historię, ALE GŁÓWNIE CHODZI O TO, że on jest uroczy, nawet jeśli nie widziałem jego twarzy i cytował PIEPRZONEGO PLATONA I MA TATUAŻE Z GŁĘBOKIM ZNACZENIEM I ROZMAWIALIŚMY O POKREWNYCH DUSZACH!!!!!! I ŻYCIU PO ŚMIERCI!!!!! I TERAZ POWIEDZIAŁ COŚ O STRZELANIU CO OZNACZA, ŻE SIĘ SPOTKAMY

(3:38)

Wiadomość od Harolda.

Może powinniśmy strzelać. Słyszałem, że to zabawne.

(3:39)

CO TO ZNACZY

(3:39)

MY, JAK WE MNIE, A JA W NIEGO?

(3:40)

ZGODZILIŚMY SIĘ, ŻE NIE MOGLIBYŚMY SIĘ SPOTKAĆ?????

(3:40)

PO PROSTU SIĘ PRZESTRASZYŁEM TAK BARDZO, WYSŁAŁEM MU KIEPSKĄ ODPOWIEDŹ Z HAHAHA MAM NA MYŚLI CO

(3:41)

ZAYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(3:42)

**Stary. Co do KURWY?**

(3:42)

**Uspokój się, zrób sobie herbaty dla siebie i dla mnie, przychodzę.**

(3:43)

**Naprawdę nie rozumiem tego co powiedziałeś, kim do cholery jest Harold?!**

 

(3:50)

Hej, Harold. Idę zrobić sobie herbaty. Zw. Lub nie, nie wiem. W każdym razie, herbata. Pa.

(3:51)

_OCH, teraz sprawiasz, że chcę herbaty tak bardzo._

(3:51)

_Ale nie ma mleka._

(3:52)

Wlewasz MLEKO do herbaty? Dlaczego tak niszczysz swoją herbatę?

 

 

(3:53)

Zayn, nieważne. Ten chłopak wlewa MLEKO do swojej herbaty. To nie mogłoby nigdy zadziałać

(3:55)

**Zamknij się kurwa i otwórz drzwi Louis**

(4:00)

_Co jest złego z mlekiem w herbacie???_

 

 

 

 

*„Według greckiej mitologii, ludzie zostali początkowo stworzeni z 4 ramionami, 4 nogami i głową z dwoma twarzami. Jednak w strachu przed taką potęgą, Zeus rozdzielił ich na dwie osobne części, skazując ludzi na życie w poszukiwaniu ich drugiej połowy.” – **Platon, _Uczta_**

** _„… a jeśli kiedy taki czy jakikolwiek inny człowiek przypadkiem znajdzie swą drugą połowę, wtedy nagle dziwny na nich czas jakiś pada, dziwnie jedno drugiemu zaczyna być miłe, bliskie, kochane, tak że nawet na krótki czas nie chcą się rozdzielać od siebie.” –_ **Platon _, Uczta_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

 

**Środa, 13 sierpnia**

(9:00)

_Puk puk_

(9:01)

Who’s there?

(9:01)

(9:02)

Lettuce who?

(9:02)

_Lettuce in and you’ll find out!!_

(9:03)

(9:03)

Puk puk

(9:04)

Who’s there?

(9:05)

_A cow goes.._

(9:06)

A cow goes who?

(9:06)

_No, a cow goes moooooo._

(9:07)

Harry

(9:08)

Louis

(9:09)

Będę pisał do ciebie bez przerwy przez resztę mojego życia, jeśli to sprawi, że przestaniesz z żartami.

(9:10)

_Puk puk._

(9:11)

Teraz przekroczyłeś granicę. Zawieszam cię na jeden dzień dłużej.

(9:12)

_Ale Louis…_

(9:13)

Puk puk.

(9:13)

_Kto tam?_

(9:14)

(9:14)

_Jak to nikt?_

(9:34)

(11:03)

_Cholera, Louis._

**Piątek, 15 sierpnia**

(5:15)

Tęsknię za tobą, Haroldzie.

(5:40)

_Powinienem zadzwonić feniksie? Ponieważ właśnie powstałeś z popiołów._

(5:41)

Ha. Przepraszam za to… to był pracowity tydzień.

(5:42)

_W porządku._

(5:43)

_W sumie, też za tobą tęskniłem._

(5:47)

Tak…

(5:49)

Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Harry.

(5:50)

_Wystraszyłeś się tej rzeczy o której powiedziałem, prawda?_

(5:51)

_O tym strzelaniu? I to dlatego byliśmy cicho przez cały tydzień?_

(5:55)

Przestraszyłem się. Ponieważ nie spodziewałem się, że to na mnie wpłynie. Przypuszczalnie jest to niczym, przypuszczalnie jesteś nieznajomym. Ale dlaczego do kurwy jesteś taki czarujący? Jesteś w stanie być czarującym przez wiadomości, jak to jest nawet możliwe?

(5:58)

Więc tak, w sumie cieszę się, że z tobą rozmawiam, Harry. Jesteś miły i zabawny. Ale kiedy to powiedziałeś, sugeruje to, że się spotkamy. I nie jestem pewien czy jestem na to gotowy. I nie wiedziałem czy byłeś poważny. Rozumiesz?

(6:00)

_Louis, żartowałem… głęboko, głęboko głęboooooko we mnie chciałem być szczery, ale także nie jestem na to gotowy. Ale, naprawdę, szczerze. Zrelaksuj się, proszę? Nie powiem niczego takiego ponownie._

(6:03)

Okej. Naprawdę? Możemy kontynuować tę przyjaźń?

(6:05)

_Oczywiście, że możemy, Jesteśmy niecodzienni, to nasza rzecz._

(6:06)

_Ale zostawiłeś mnie przez te dni, co w sumie było dobrą sprawą, ponieważ mam przyjaciela! Byłoby ciężko, gdybym przez cały czas był z telefonem przy głowie._

(6:08)

Więc teraz masz przyjaciela! Z dala od starszych pań! Miło!

(6:09)

Młody Harold podbija miasto Londynu z nowym przyjacielem. Uważajcie, ludzie. Spodziewajcie się przygód.

(6:11)

_Nie musisz być sarkastyczny, wiesz?_

(6:12)

Wiem, wiem.

(9:19)  
DZISIAJ ŁAMIEMY WSZYSTKIE ZASADY  
(9:19)  
LOUSIS  
(9:20)  
WSZYSTKIE POŁÓWKI  
(9:21)  
IMPREZAAAA!!!

 

(9:22)

**_Połączenie..._ **

-Zayno.

**-Hej stary, gotowy?**

-Tak, jestem. Niall jest pijany i pisze do mnie.

**-Och Boże cholera. W sumie już tam jest.**

-Z kontekstu wiadomości mógłbym powiedzieć, że jest tam wystarczająco długo, by wytypować.

**-Jestem prawie przy twoim mieszkaniu, poczekasz proszę na ulicy?**

-Okej, do zobaczenia.

 

(10:22)

PRZYJACIEL LIAMA JEST UROCZY.

(10:23

**Przyjaciel Liama jest uroczy. Ale Liam bardziej.**

(10:24)

W sumie czuję się jak szkolna dziewczyna gapiąca się z /najlepszym przyjacielem/ w środku imprezy pisząc, więc nikt nie może nas usłyszeć. Nie musisz być szkolną dziewczyną dla mnie, Zayn.

(10:26)

**Myślisz, że jak upiję Liama wystarczająco, to mogę skraść kilka pocałunków od niego?**

(10:27)

Myślałem, że BYŁEM SZKOLNĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ. ZAYN.

(10:30)  
 **:B**

**Sobota, 16 sierpnia**

(00:25)

**Stary, gdzie jesteś ??**

(00:29)

Chodź tu weź drinki ale jestem podpity, więc nie mogę pisać tylko jedną ręką Zayna

(00:31)

uroczy curly jest tutaj  
(00:33)

myślisz, że powinienem tam iść i po prostu cmoknąć go w uSTA?????

(00:35)

**Myślałem, że lubiłeś kolesia od wiadomości**

(00:36)

**Jesteś szkolną dziewczyną i jesteś pijany. Zabieram telefon z dala od ciebie, kiedy tu się dostaniesz.**

(00:39)  
NAJLEPSZA IMPREZA EVER JRLGSJLASKERGASDKAS

 

(01:44)  
Haroldzie

(1:45)

Jak możesz być uroczy tylko przez wiadomości??????  
(1:46)

To nie fair  
(1:48)

Dlaczego życie nie jest fair?????  
(1:59)

Uch, cześć? Tu przyjaciel Louisa. On jest naprawdę… podpity. Jeśli mógłbyś, proszę zapomnij, że wysłał ci te wiadomości? Dzięki, pa.

 

(9:30)

Harry, Wybacz za pijane wiadomości. Idę spać na zawsze.

(10:02)

_Ktoś chyba za dużo wypił na imprezie, huh?_   


(12:13)  
Mam najgorszego. Kaca. W całym moim życiu.

 (12:15

_Ta… zdarza się.._

  
(12:16)

_Mój nowy przyjaciel zabrał mnie wczoraj na imprezę, moja pierwsza impreza w Londynie! Było zabawnie._

  
(12:18)

Ale nic nie wypiłem.

(12:20)

Z paru rzeczy jakie pamiętam z wczoraj, był tam ten chłopak, który był z moim najlepszym zauroczonym przyjacielem, I on miał te loki I chciałem je po prostu dotknąć, ponieważ wyglądały na takie miękkie.  
  
(12:21)

Nie wiem dlaczego dzielę się tym z tobą, naprawdę, może wciąż jestem pijany.

(12:21)  
 _To zabawne, mam loki!_

 

(12:21)

**_Połączenie…_ **

-Zayn, jakie było imię mojego curly crush?

**-Obudziłeś mnie, by o to spytać?????**

-Tak. Muszę wiedzieć.

**-Stary, Kocham cię, ale pieprz się..**

-Ale Z-

**-Możesz zadzwonić do Liama i go zapytać. Dobranoc Louis..**

 

(12:23)

Zayn. Po pierwsze, pieprz SIĘ.

Drugie: nie rozłączaj się ze mną nigdy.

Trzecie: JEST POPOŁUDNIE. Obudź się, leniwy dupku.

(12:24)

Cześć, Liam? Tu przyjaciel Zayna, Louis. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć imię twoje przyjaciela? Tego z imprezy, z wczoraj?

(12:25)

_ Cześć louis! Jego imię to Harry! _

(12:27)

Och, kurwa. Chyba zwymiotuję.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Sobota, 16 sierpnia.**

(12:30)  
Zayn. Proszę, kiedy się obudzisz, PROSZĘ, zadzwoń.

 (12:33)  
 **W sumie nie mogę już spać. Jest tu bardzo skacowany Irlandczyk głośno chrapiący na mojej kanapie.**

  
(12:34)  
 **Louis, nigdy nie jesteś miły. Co się dzieje?**

(12:34)  
Po prostu zadzwoń, zadzwonisz?

 

**Połączenie...**

Cześć. Jestem przestraszony.

**Domyśliłem się. Wyjaśnisz?**

Wczoraj na imprezie. Byliśmy tam, Niall był z krawatem na głowie robiący selfie z Dj, prawda?

**Tak. Cholernie kurewsko zabawny, przy okazji.**

Tak, koleś jest zabawny, wszyscy to wiemy. Co działo się dalej? Nie planowałem pić zbyt dużo, nie mogę przypomnieć sobie teraz wszystkich rzeczy, a naprawdę muszę.

**Poszedłeś do baru, dla nas po drinki, piłem wodę z całą pieprzoną kurwa noc, ponieważ TY jesteś skurwielem, który miał mnie-**

Tak, jestem potworem. Co dalej?

**Znaleźliśmy Liama, przedstawił nam swojego nowego kolegę. Oczarowałeś go, nie mógł przestać się gapić, w zasadzie. Nie wiem jego imienia, on naszych także.**

**Było naprawdę kurwa głośno. Czy widzieliśmy tego chłopaka ponownie?**

**Napisałeś do mnie, mówiąc, że był blisko ciebie, ale jestem pewien że nie gadałeś z nim, ponieważ znalazłem cię pięć minut później z telefonem w ręce, starałeś się wysłać wiadomość do swojego chłopaka Harolda.**

**W porządku… widzieliśmy go potem?**

**Nie, znaleźliśmy Liama, konsekwentnie, zgubił kolesia z lokami.**

**W porządku. W porządku! Nie jest tak źle jak-**

**To było głębokie spojrzenie, kolego.**

**Zayn, napisałem do Liama kilka minut temu i spytałem o imię lokowanego. Zgadnij co.**

**Co?**

Jego imię to Harry.

**Tak jak twojego chłopaka od smsów?**

Tak, właśnie jak mój chłopak od smsów. Mój chłopak od smsów ma nowego przyjaciela w mieście. Który przyszedł na imprezę ze swoim nowym przyjacielem wczoraj. Mój chłopak od smsów także ma loki.

**Ja pierdolę co do cholery.**

TO MÓJ CHŁOPAK. HARRY I HAROLD TO TE SAME OSOBY.

**Poznałeś go, nie wiedząc o tym, i nawet nie zwróciliście na siebie uwagi. Jezusie.**

**Ale oczarowałem go. I oczarowałem chłopaka od wiadomości. I oni są tymi samymi osobami. Idę znowu zwymiotować.**

**Jesteś poważny?**

**Tak, zadzwonię później, Z.**

 

(3:15)  
Boże, jesteś wysoki.  
(3:15)  
Jakby, OGROMNY.

(3:20)  
 _Cooooo?_

(3:24)  
Harry, stworzyliśmy zasady 100 % szczerości, tak?

(3:25)  
 _Tak..._

(3:30)  
Cóż.  
(3:32)  
Jestem pewien, że spotkaliśmy się zeszłej nocy.

(3:33)  
 _Co????_

(3:35)  
Tak. Impreza? Myślę, że to była ta sama impreza. Poznałeś bardzo pijanego blond Irlandczyka?

(3:36)

_TO BYŁEŚ TY?_

(3:37)  
Boże, nie. Ale jestem jego przyjacielem. A on jest przyjacielem Liama.

(3:39)  
 _A Liam jest moim nowym przyjacielem._

  
(3:40)  
 _WOW._

(3:42)  
Tak, cóż… spotkaliśmy się.

(3:44)  
 _Ale ledwo widziałem twoją twarz! Było tak ciemno! Byłeś z innym chłopakiem, nieprawdaż? Nie mogłem zbyt dobrze usłyszeć twojego imienia, nawet nie wiem, który z was był tobą!_

(3:47)  
Odwołując się do Zayna, mój przyjaciel, który był ze mną, gapiłem się na ciebie. Ale tez tego nie pamiętam.

(3:49)  
 _Ale jak nie mogłem zapamiętać twojej twarzy!!! Musisz mi teraz wysłać zdjęcie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się spotkaliśmy. Ale nie. Jakie życie to jest??_

 _  
_(3:51)  
 _To tak jakby los podał rękę I moglibyśmy spotkać się raz lub więcej!!!_

 (3:55)  
Jak możesz nie być tym absolutnie wystraszony? Naprawdę, Harry. Bądź ze mną szczery.

 (4:00)  
 _Boże, nie wiem, Louis. Cokolwiek to jest, jest łatwe. Zrobiłeś to łatwym, cokolwiek to jest. Nie wiem jak, nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt długo, ale to szalone i śmieszne jak polubiłem cię w mniej niż w miesiąc. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Nawet jeśli to przyjaźń. Wierzę ci, oczarowałeś mnie trochę. I ja oczarowałem ciebie. Lub pomysł tego z tobą._

 (4:05)  
Dlaczego czuję to tak jakbym znał cię od LAT? I dlaczego czuje się to tak jakbyś był w środku mojego mózgu? Powiedziałeś wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć, i nie wiem jak. Co jest dobre, ponieważ czuję jakbym pełzał.

  
(4:06)  
Pełzasz teraz. WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEJ GŁOWY, HAROLDZIE.

 (4:07)  
 _Los. Tak miało być :)_

(4:08)  
Zamknij się.

(4:09)  
 _Teraz pokaż mi swoje zdjęcie, Louis. Wyślę ci nawet moje z powrotem._

 (4:10)  
Nie, powinniśmy trzymać się zasad.

(4:11)  
 _Ale SPOTKALIŚMY się! W realnym życiu!_

  
(4:11)  
 _A ty nie wydajesz sie chłopakiem, który przestrzega zasad._

 (4:12)  
Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że się spotkamy. Nie pamiętam, więc to się nie zdarzyło.

 (4:13)  
 _Pamiętasz mój wzrost I moje loki. Pamiętasz mnie!_

 (4:14)  
Wyjątkowo nie.  Pamiętam twoje cechy.

 (4:16)  
 _Czuję, że powinienem mieć jakąś kontrolę nad tą sytuacją._

 (4:18)  
HA, niezła próba, Harold. Jak zawsze, robimy to w sposób Tommo.

 (4:19)  
 _Sposób Tommo?_

(4:20)  
Oops.

(4:20)  
 _Tommo?_

(4:21)  
Kurwa kurwa kurwa

(4:22)  
 _Louis. Tommo?_

(4:23)  
Zacznijmy od nowa.  
(4:24)  
Cześć, Jestem Louis Tomlinson. Tommo.

(4:25)  
 _OOOOOOOOOOCH_ _  
_(4:26)  
 _Cóż, witaj, Louisie Tomlinsonie. jestem Harry Styles._

(4:27)  
STYLES? Czy ty ŻARTUJESZ???  
(4:28)  
Masz nazwisko cholernej gwiazdy rocka!!!!

 (4:29)  
 _Dzięki?_  
(4:33)  
 _Tomlinson. Miło się wymawia to na głos._

(4:34)  
Mówisz moje nazwisko na głos? Dziwne.

(4:35)  
 _Nie jestem jedynym, który biegnie do komputera na facebooka, by stalkować Harry’ego Stylesa, prawda?_

 (4:36)  
Pudło.  
(4:38)  
Nie wcisnąłem enter.

(4:40)  
 _Nie mógłbyś mnie znaleźć. Nie jestem na fejsie._

 (4:41)  
Pieprzony hipster. Masz tylko tumblr, prawda?

 (4:42)  
 _Nie mógłbyś znaleźć mnie tam poprzez imię._

 (4:44)  
Nie wcisnąłem enter, ponieważ naprawdę pragnąłem żebyś nie stalkował mnie na fejsie.

 (4:45)  
 _Jeśli nie chcesz, nie będę._

 (4:46)  
Dziękuję.

 (4:47)  
Czuję, że to wydaje się zbyt specjalne, zbyt szybkie. Nie chcę tego zniszczyć przez… wygląd?

 (4:48)  
 _Nie dbam o wygląd. Jesteś osobą, dbam tylko o to co jest wewnątrz ciebie._

 (4:50)  
Pieprzony czarujący hipster.

(4:52)  
 _Więc… co teraz robimy?_

 (4:53)  
Nie wiem? Zwykle nie przyznaję, że nie wiem co mam z kimś robić.

 (4:53)  
Ale ty nie jesteś kimś.

(4:55)  
 _Twoja szczerość była moją ulubioną rzeczą, od tamtego dnia._

 _  
_(4:56)  
 _Louis, dlaczego nie pozwolimy, by to się po prostu działo? Kontynuujmy tak, jakbyśmy się nigdy nie widzieliśmy._

 (5:00)  
Okej, tak, w porządku. Robisz to tak łatwo!

 (5:01)  
 _TY robisz to tak łatwo!_

 (5:03)  
Dlaczego tak się przywiązujesz? Dlaczego sprawiasz tę niesamowitą szaloną sytuację tak normalną?

 (5:04)  
 _Nie wiem, Tomlinson. A jak ty?_

(5:05)  
Więc wracamy do odpowiadania na pytania pytaniem?

  
(5:06)  
Gorące, kiedy mówisz moje nazwisko.

 (5:07)  
 _Powinieneś powiedzieć mi to Tomlinson, wcześniej._

 (5:08)  
Styles.

(5:09)  
 _Tomlinson._

(5:10)  
Styles.

(5:11)  
 _Tomlinson._

(5:14)  
Styles. Moja oczy zamykają się. Zasnę w przybliżeniu za trzy minuty.

 (5:15)  
 _Idź spać,, Louis._

(5:15)  
Co, jeśli obudzę się z jeszcze większym kacem, Styles?

 (5:16)  
 _Obiecałem ci, że nie będę opowiadał żartów._

 (5:17)  
Stoi.

(5:18)  
 _Śpij dobrze, Lou._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

Harry jest KURSYWĄ, Zayn jest POGRUBIONY, Liam jest KURSYWĄ I PODKREŚLONY

 **Niedziela, 17 sierpnia**  

(9:53)  
Miałem sen zeszłej nocy, że ty i ja byliśmy leniwcami, ale ty nie chciałeś dać mi czasu, więc wziąłem cię do więzienia. Ale to nie było więzienie, to była restauracja. A potem ty odwróciłeś się do kosmetyczki i byłeś naprawdę zły, ponieważ ludzie pytali cię o masaże. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że z tobą okej!

 (11:12)  
 _Najlepsza wiadomość, tak myślę, by się kiedykolwiek obudzić._

 (11:14)  
Ty się DOPIERO obudziłeś? Niechlujny, Haroldzie.

 (11:15)  
 _Wyszedłem z pracy z piekarni, ponieważ zajęcia się zaczną. I byłem na nogach całą noc, edytując kilka zdjęć._

 (11:16)  
Mogę je zobaczyć?

 (11:17)  
 _Moje zdjęcia? Pewnie, zaczekaj chwilę._

 (11:18)  
W porządku.

(11:20)

(11:21)

(11:22)

(11:24)  
 _Okej, myślę, że to wystarczy._

 (11:25)  
HARRY STYLESIE. JESTEŚ PIEPRZONYM ARTYSTĄ.  
(11:26)  
Poważnie, zaniemówiłem. Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś tak świetny.  
(11:27)  
W sumie zastanawiałem się jak zamierzam skłamać, mówiąc “świetnie!!!”, kiedy pokazałeś mi naprawdę gówniane zdjęcia, a potem ZROBIŁEŚ TO.  
(11:28)  
Dlaczego zamierzasz studiować fotografię? To jest naprawdę niesamowite!

 (11:30)  
 _Dziękuję, Louis. Naprawdę, to znaczy wiele, by usłyszeć (lub przeczytać?) to._  
(11:31)  
 _Nie wiem wszystkiego, wiesz? W fotografii, jesteśmy jak ciągle uczący się nowych rzeczy, I wszystko co wiem, uczyłem się sam, więc naprawdę potrzebuję tych zajęć. By stać się profesjonalistą._

 (11:33)  
Na serio, zobaczyłem tylko trzy zdjęcia, I one są TAK ŚWIETNE. Mogę poczuć zapach powietrza w Londynie, tylko spoglądając na nie. Uchwyciłeś wszystko, Harry. Niesamowite, naprawdę niesamowite. Jeśli ktoś powie, że potrzebuje fotografa, zamierzam powiedzieć, że znam najlepszego.

 (11:34)  
 _Dziękuję, Lou. To naprawdę naprawdę naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy._

  
(12:32)  
 _Ale co z leniwcami?_

 (12:33)  
Co z nimi?

(12:35)  
 _Jak powinniśmy to nazwać?_

 (12:36)  
Sen zmieniony, zanim moglibyśmy to dostać.

 (12:37)  
 _Myślę, że powinniśmy nazwać go Eric._

 (12:39)  
Styles. Nie.

(12:45)  
 _Dlaczego nie???_

(12:50)  
To chłopięce imię, to nie powinien być leniwiec!

 (12:51)  
Tak, okej.

 

**Poniedziałek, 18 sierpnia.**

(3:33)  
 _OCH, Mondays. Fundays._

(3:37)  
Czy to piosenka?

(3:43)  
 _Tak, powinieneś zerknąć._

 (3:45)  
Tak, później. Myślę, że słyszę mojego psa jak wymiotuje gdzieś w mieszkaniu.

 (3:48)

_Masz PSA?????????_

(3:50)  
 _Jak długo zamierzałeś to trzymać z dala ode mnie??? Zamierzamy być leniwcami, Louis. Nie sądzisz, że mogłoby to być niezręczne między nimi?_

  
(4:00)  
 _Wiem, że prawdopodobnie dbasz o niego w tym momencie, odkąd wymiotuje i się faszeruje. Ale będę z tobą pisać._  
(4:03)  
 _Jak ma na imię?_  
(4:05)  
 _Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że nazwałem twojego psa “on” I tak. Nie lubię mówić do zwierząt jak „ono”. I przypuszczam, że masz psa rasy męskiej. Nie wiem dlaczego._

 (7:20)  
 _Czy wszystko w porządku?_

 (9:32)  
Boże, pieprzony, cholera. Muszę zabrać Teda do weterynarza. Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem ci, że mam współlokatora?

 (9:42)  
 _Tak..._

(9:44)  
Tak, moim współlokatorem jest pies. A moim psem jest Ted. Masz rację, Styles. To pies rasy męskiej.  
(9:46)  
Ale teraz jestem przestraszony, że tego nie zrobi.

(9:48)  
 _Wiem, że to nie pora, ale powiedziałeś, że twój pies jest twoim współlokatorem. Naprawdę?_

 (9:50)  
Jestem samotny, Haroldzie. Jest to mniej samotne, jeśli powiem, że Ted jest moim współlokatorem. Nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz.

 (9:51)  
 _Jest w porządku, rozumiem._

  
(9:52)  
 _Więc, Ted jest chory. Do bani Louis, naprawdę mi przykro. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mieć lepsze wieści jutro._

 (9:54)  
Boże, ja też. Bardzo się do niego przywiązałem, nawet go zaadoptowałem kilka miesięcy temu. Jest naprawdę stary, wiesz? Wziąłem go z ulicy, ponieważ zawsze szedł za mną ze stacji.

  
(9:55)  
Właśnie powiedziałem „go”. Spójrz, co ze mną zrobiłeś.

 (9:57)  
 _Jesteś jedynym, który odnosi się do psa jako współlokatora To nie moja wina._

 

**Wtorek, 19 sierpnia.**

(9:43)  
Wtorek, nie taki zabawny dzień.

 (10:21)  
 _Czy z Tedem w porządku?_

 (10:23)  
Tak, nie tak bardzo…  
(10:24)  
Mam nadzieję, że jest w psim niebie.

 (10:25)  
 _OCH NIE!_  
(10:27)  
 _Tak bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo mi przykro, Louis._

  
(10:28)  
 _Wszystko z tobą w porządku?_

 (10:35)  
W porządku, tak. Ale jestem trochę smutny. Naprawdę lubiłem Teda.

 (10:36)  
 _:(_

(10:37)  
Nie miej smutnej miny. To nie tak, że płakałem, kiedy mnie zawołali czy coś.

  
(10:38)  
Powinienem pozbyć się łez. Może.  
(10:38)  
Okej, płaczę.

 (10:40)  
 _Założę się, że jest w Psim Niebie. I założę się, że jest tam dużo psich aniołów dla niego, by iść na randkę. I trochę niebiańskich kości dla niego do zjedzenia. Nie martw się, Louis. Z Tedem jest doskonale w porządku._

 (10:41)  
Dziękuję za spowodowanie u mnie uśmiechu, Harry.

 (10:42)  
 _O każdej porze! :D_

 

(2:23)  
 _Powiedziałeś, że lubisz herbatę, tak?_

 (2:25)  
Tak. Ale nie zrujnowaną z mlekiem, jak ty to robisz, rujnujesz herbatę.

 (2:27)  
 _Idź do_ _3_ _White Hart Lane, London SW13 0PX._ _To miejsce nazwane jest Orange Pekoe. Jeśli powiesz swoje nazwisko, barista da ci za darmo herbatę. Ja stawiam, ponieważ ty jesteś smutny. Przyprowadź najlepszego przyjaciela ze sobą, więc nie będziesz samotny. I nie martw się, nie będę tam, skradał się na zewnątrz._

 (2:30)  
Mówisz serio?

 (2:31)  
 _Tak._ _  
_(2:32)  
 _Ale nie zapłacę za herbatę twojego przyjaciela, tylko twoją. Wybacz._

 (2:33)  
HAROLDZIE! Nie mogę uwierzyć.

~

(2:35)  
Wytworna herbata?

(2:37)  
 **Czy może to być kawa?**

 (2:38)  
Cokolwiek, zapłacisz sam za siebie. Przyjedź po mnie tu o 3:15?

 (2:40)  
 **Tak, idę.**

~

(3:45)  
Więc, kogo tu znasz? Czy to uroczy blond barista, czy brąz kasjerka? Zdradź swoje sekrety, Harold.

 (3:48)  
 _Nie znam nikogo! Przeczytałem raz w internecie, że ludzie tutaj płacą za kawy nieznajomych. Pomyślałem, że to byłoby super, cóż. Byłeś smutny, zdecydowałem się, że podaruję ci powód do uśmiechu, zgaduję. Z herbatą._

 

(3:49)  
Więc mówisz, że byłeś tu, mówiąc: hej, chłopak imieniem Louis pokaże się i odbierze herbatę. Płacę teraz?

 (3:51)  
 _Dokładnie tak, jak mówię. :)_

(3:53)  
Wow.  
(3:54)  
Dziękuję, Harry. Naprawdę tego potrzebowałem.

 (3:57)  
 _Jest w porządku, Louis._

 

~

(4:03)  
 **Czy twój przyjaciel Harry jest najstraszniejszym kolesiem wszechczasów?**

 (4:05)  
 _Co? Nie! Jest jednym z najsłodszych osób, jakie w sumie poznałem, myślę, że jest człowiekiem ciastkiem._

 (4:06)  
 **Haha ! Taki jest, zapłacił za herbatę Louisa. Więc dyskutujemy o naturze chłopaka.**

 (4:07)  
 _Oni się znają?_

 (4:09)  
 **To jest piekielnie długa historia, Liam.**

 (4:11)  
 _Ale teraz jestem ciekawyyyyyy_

 (4:13)  
 **Powiem ci później, jeśli Louis mi pozwoli, w porządku?**

 (4:14)  
W porządku!

~

 

(11:13)  
Harry, dzięki raz jeszcze za herbatę. To był naprawdę słodki gest.

 (11:41)  
 _O każdej porze…_

 

**Środa, 20 sierpnia**

(12:17)  
Nienawidzisz po prostu czekać?

 (12:22)  
 _Nie mam nic przeciwko czekaniu._

 (12:23)  
Oczywiście, że nie masz, Panie Miły.

 (12:24)  
 _Na co czekasz?_

 

(12:26)  
Na pociąg. Jadę do Doncaster, spędzić resztę wolnych dni z moją rodziną, zanim znowu zaczną się studia

 (12:28)  
 _Och... yay! Baw się dobrze, Louis._

(12:30)  
Dzięki !!!

~ 

(3:57)  
 _Liam. Myślę, że muszę pogadać._  
(4:06)  
 _Ja i Louis. Miałem nadzieję, że moglibyśmy wkrótce się spotkać. Mam na myśli, zapłaciłem za niego za herbatę. Nie płacę innym za herbatę. A teraz powiedział mi, że jedzie do miasta swoich rodziców… i myślę, jak, stworzyłem to wszystko w swojej głowie? Wiem, że to wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko, ale myślałem, że było w porządku? Uważasz, że potrzebuję czegoś jak wycofania się na chwilę? Dać mu odetchnąć?_

  
(4:08)  
 _Przywiązałem się zbyt szybko i ledwo go znam, oczywiście, że powinienem się wycofać._  
(4:10)  
 _Liam? Mała pomoc?_

(4:23)  
 _Stary, wiem, że potrafisz być pożyteczny z relacja-mi tego typu, ale wciąż nie łapię tej historii_

  
(4:25)  
 _I piszesz tak dużo i zbyt szybko !! Chcę się przespać, więc możemy pogadać_

 (4:30)  
 _Brzmi dobrze. Napisz, kiedy będziesz gotowy._

 

**Sobota, 23 sierpnia**

(2:03)  
Haroldzie, unikasz mnie?

(4:45)  
Stylesssssssssssss

(5:55)  
Jest tu zasięg w Doncaster, wiesz?

 (10:45)  
:(


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Sobota, 23 sierpnia.**

(10:55)  
Zayno, Myślę, że Harold mnie unika.

(11:00)  
 **Co tym razem zrobiłeś źle, Louis?**

 (11:01)  
Czy ty mówisz, że ja coś spieprzyłem? Pieprz się. Najgorszy przyjaciel.

  
(11:02)  
Spadłeś z pozycji przyjaciela. Idę pogadać z Niallem. Jesteś uziemiony.

 (11:03)  
 **Stary... wyluzuj**  
(11:04)  
 **Więc, nic nie zrobiłeś? Powiedziałeś coś złego?**

 (11:05)  
Nie, byłem tylko miły! Ale odkąd przyjechałem do Doncaster, on zniknął.

 (11:07)  
 **On wie, że masz tam rodzinę, prawda? Może po prostu daje ci czas? To nie tak, że jesteście  w związku, ledwo się znacie.**

 (11:09)  
Okej, masz rację. Nie musimy pisać codziennie.

  
(11:10)  
Dlaczego masz zawsze rację? To irytujące, przestań.

 (11:12)  
 **Wiem. Co ty byś zrobił beze mnie, stary?**

~

**Niedziela, 24 sierpnia**

(11:32)  
 _Czy to zabawne, że idę na grilla w niedzielę?_

 (11:38)  
Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby być.

 (11:40)  
 _Wiesz, wtedy kiedy napisałeś do mnie, powiedziałeś coś o grillu. To była niedziela, Dzisiaj jest niedziela. I jem deser lodowy!_

 (11:43)  
OCH racja !!!

(11:45)  
 _Przepraszam za milczenie, ostatnie dni były szalone._

 (11:50)  
Och, nie ma problem. W porządku.

(11:52)  
 _W porządku.._

(11:54)  
Więc, masz się dobrze?

 (11:58)  
 _Tak, a ty?_

(11:59)  
Tak!

(12:03)  
 _Yay..._  
(12:04)  
 _Cóż, powinienem iść. Pogadamy później?_

(12:07)  
Tak, tak. Pewnie.

~

  
chłopcy (3 ludzi)

Louis mówi: Kurwa. Chłopaki. To niezręczne.

Niall mówi: co jest niezręczne?

**Zayn mówi: Sytuacja chłopaka Lou...**

Louis mówi: to nie jest sytuacja chłopaka !!!

Niall mówi: Louis oczywiście, że jest

Louis mówi: to jest sytuacja chłopaka, ale to nie jest tylko ta sytuacja

Louis mówi: To sytuacja Harolda. Hipsterska sytuacja

Niall mówi: hipsytuacja!!!

Louis mówi: To pewnego rodzaju rzecz, którą mógłby powiedzieć Harry. Kurwa.

**Zayn mówi: Czy ten chat ma jakieś sedno czy... ?**

**Zayn mówi: Pomijając, że jęczysz za Harrym ...**

Louis mówi: Najgorsi przyjaciele na świecie. Chciałem powiedzieć, że po tym jak przestaliśmy pisać przez 4 dni jest to niezręczne. Potrzebuje waszej dwójki do zaspokojenia moich potrzeb

Niall mówi: ...

Niall mówi: jestem zbyt przestraszony by spytać o te potrzeby 

Niall mówi: nie ma mowy, zamierzam z tobą pisać, więc jak chcesz

**Zayn mówi: NIALL.**

Louis mówi: OCH KURWA LITOŚCI NIALL.

Niall mówi: Tylko mówię !!!

**Zayn mówi: Wylogowuję się.**

Louis mówi: Wasza dwójka. Dzięki za nic. Cholernie użyteczni.

Niall mówi: jakaś szansa, że przywieziesz trochę jedzenia z Doncaster, Louis? Tęsknię za jedzeniem twojej mamy

**Zayn mówi: Nie miałbym nic przeciwko paru resztkom od Jay**

Louis opuścił rozmowę.

 ~

**Poniedziałek, 25 sierpnia**

(3:05)  
Harry. Wstałeś Proszę, powiedz, że się obudziłeś.

(3:10)

_Szczęściarz z ciebie, znajduję problem, zasypiając wieczorem_

(3:12)  
Mogę powiedzieć ci długą historię?  
(3:13)  
Nie rozmawiałem o tym z nikim, ale coś się dzisiaj zmieniło I po prostu, muszę pogadać, wiesz?

  
(3:14)  
Muszę pogadać z kimś, kto mnie nie zna, że nie wie nic

 (3:15)  
 _Pewnie,  Louis. Jestem tutaj._  
(3:16)  
 _Co się stało?_

(3:17)  
W porządku. Wiesz, że jestem wciąż w Doncaster, prawda? Cóż, dzisiaj wyszedłem na parę drinków ze starymi przyjaciółmi. I zobaczyłem kogoś, kto sprawił, że poczułem się nic niewarty z powrotem. I nie wiem.

 (3:18)  
 _Kto sprawił, że czujesz się bezwartościowym? Nie zasługujesz na to. Nikt nie zasługuje!_

 (3:20)  
 _Chcesz opowiedzieć tę historię w jednej wiadomości? Nie me znaczenia czy jest zbyt duża_

 (3:22)  
Nie chcę zawracać ci głowy moją kiepską historią

 (3:23)  
 _Nie mam nic przeciwko. Poważnie, po prostu wszystko powiedz. I zobaczymy co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?_

 (3:25)  
Okej. Nie zasypiaj.

(3:26)  
 _Nie będę, obiecuję._

(3:36)  
Zanim przeprowadziłem się do Londynu, był chłopak. Moje pierwsze zauroczenie. Moja dzielnica jest taka sama od zawsze, te same dorastające rodziny. I dorastałem, i był tam ten chłopak. Adam. Starszy ode mnie. Wiedziałem, że byłem za chłopcami przez niego, ale byłem zbyt nieśmiały, by coś powiedzieć. Mam na myśli, byłem nastolatkiem, okej? To były pierwsze moje uczucia. I nie miałem nikogo, komu mogłem naprawdę zaufać, by wyjść z szafy czy cokolwiek. W każdym razie, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać z powodu mojej małej siostry, oni grali na podwórku i nie wiem jak, ale skończyło się rozmawianiem, i byłem szczęśliwy, ze mogliśmy przynajmniej zostać przyjaciółmi. Ale potem zaczęliśmy flirtować. I miał mnie, wiedział o czym mówił. Powierzyłem mu wszystko, ponieważ w końcu byłem w stanie być tym, kim byłem, sobą, rozumiesz?

 (3:40)  
 _Tak. Miałeś kogoś, kto mógł pogadać z tobą o rzeczach, które były dla ciebie nowe. Nie wiem co zrobił potem, ale już go nienawidzę._

 (3:49)  
Po 3 miesiącach rozmowy i flirtowania byłem kompletnie nim zauroczony. Miałem tylko 16 lat, cholera. W końcu pocałowaliśmy się, i zaczęliśmy chodzić na randki. Miał mnie, byłem jego. I straciłem z nim dziewictwo. Boże, nienawidzę tego mówić, brzmię jak pieprzona dziewczyna. Ale potem, zauważyłem, że zachowywał się dziwnie, tak jakby trzymał się z dala ode mnie. I potem dowiedziałem się, oczywiście, że mnie zdradzał. Zdradzał mnie z dziewczyną. Ona była pieprzoną dziewczyną Adama, jego mama mówiła takie rzeczy jak małżeństwo i jak???? Mój cały pieprzony świat runął. Czułem się wykorzystany, Harry. Byłem zrujnowany. On był moim wszystkim i ja byłem absolutnie niczym, odkąd on zbudował sobie życie z kimś innym.  
(3:55)  
Więc, dzisiaj go widziałem. I to wszystko do mnie wróciło, wszystkie uczucia. Nadal czuję się jak głupek, kiedy na niego spojrzę i nienawidzę za to siebie.

 (4:00)  
 _Boże, Louis… Ja. Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć? Chcę pobić tego kolesia. Nigdy nie zabiłem nawet mrówki w całym moim życiu, ale chcę go uderzyć._

  
(4:01)  
 _Nie mogę być pierwszą osobą, której o tym powiedziałeś. Nie byłem, prawda?_

 (4:03)  
Nie miałem nikogo w tym czasie, więc powiedziałem mojej mamie. Patetyczne, wiem, ale musiałem. Była bardzo wyrozumiałą i wspierająca i nigdy nikomu z rodziny nie powiedziała, więc jestem jej za to wdzięczny. I Zayn, mój najlepszy przyjaciel wie. Ale nigdy nikomu więcej nie powiedziałem, ponieważ jestem zbyt zawstydzony?  
(4:05)  
jestem zawstydzony, by ci to mówić, nawet jeśli jesteśmy prawie nieznajomymi, ale czuję jakby moje serce miało eksplodować, jeśli nie miałbym I nie wiem Harry

 (4:07)  
 _Nie muszę cię znać, by powiedzieć, że nie zasługujesz na coś takiego. Ten facet jest świnią, jesteś o wiele lepszy niż on. Nie musisz czuć się tak naprzeciwko niego, ponieważ jesteś o wiele lepszy._

  
(4:08)  
 _Jestem poważny, Lou. Nikt nie powinien sprawiać, że czujesz się niewystarczająco dobry._

 (4:11)  
Pojebaną rzeczą jest to, że z powodu tego mam swoje reguły zaufania. Czuję, jakbym nie był pierwszą opcją, że ktoś jest lepszy ode mnie. Że zawsze będę zastępowany.

 (4:12)  
 _Czy to zadziała, jeśli powiem, że nie zamierzam cię zastępować?_

 (4:12)  
Harry.

(4:13)  
 _Louisie Tomlinsonie, wierz mi w 100%, kiedy mówię to: jesteś dla mnie ważny. I nie zamierzam cię zastępować._

**Połączenie wychodzące...**

_-Halo?_

-Cześć, Harry.

_-Louis? Naprawdę?_

-Tak, czuję się jak. Jak to, że powinniśmy kontynuować przez telefon. Nie wiem, mogę się rozłączyć.

_-Nie nie nie nie nie! Nie rozłączaj się. Cześć._

-Cześć.

_-W porządku?_

-Mam się dobrze, tak. Nie wiem. Czuję się głupio, ponieważ to wciąż boli.

_-Wiesz, czego potrzebujesz? Potrzebujesz tą popieprzoną miłość gnojka kopnąć w dupę._

-Harry.

_-Cieszę się, że sprawiłem, że zachichotałeś. Ale jestem poważny!_

-Wszystkie moje związki zawiodły, Harry. Próbowałem, ale czuję, że jeśli otworzę oczy, wtedy oni zabiorą moje serce i złamią je ponownie na milion kawałeczków. Następnego dnia, w dniu kiedy w końcu będą mieli odwagę, by powiedzieć komuś, że mają mnie odrzucić, poczuję się bezwartościowy, znowu.

_\- Louis, nie jesteś bezwartościowy. Jesteś po prostu zbyt zamknięty dla ludzi, by cię widzieli, wiesz? Jak, zbudowałeś te ściany, przez które ludzie nie mogą dotrzeć do ciebie._

-Świetna metafora, hipsterze.

_-Widzisz, to jest to, o czym mówię. Ukrywasz się w tych sarkastycznych sprawach, w ten sposób nikt się do ciebie nie dostanie._

-Zawsze byłem sarkastyczny, Harry.

_-To nie jest zła rzecz. Ale wiem, że nie chcesz tego powiedzieć, że cię rozszyfrowałem._

-Zrobiłeś to i to jest problem. Jaki mam dowód, że tym razem tak nie będzie? Że nie wyjdę z tego bardziej złamany?

_-Wiesz, nie sądzę, że jesteś złamany. Po prostu potrzebujesz małej naprawy._

-Jesteś czarujący przez telefon. To w zasadzie przerażające.

_-To akcent._

-Albo to jest głęboki głos?

_-Mój głos jest TAKI głęboki._

-Ułożenie tego w straszny wysoki ton, nie zadziała.

_-Hejjjj, przynajmniej się śmiejesz._

-Ponieważ robisz to tak łatwo!

_-Przepraszam, że cię unikałem w tym tygodniu, Mam wymówkę._

-Będę zadowolony, by usłyszeć twoją wymówkę, jeśli obiecasz, że nigdy więcej wymówek

_-Obiecuję. To z powodu, że czułem się jakbyśmy może mogli kiedyś się, spotkać? A potem ty byłeś na stacji. Po prostu poczułem się, że powinienem dać ci odetchnąć._

- _Jestem tu by ci pomoc złapać twój oddech_ _._

-Harry.

_-Sprawię, że zapomnisz o Adamie, chłopaku, który kiedykolwiek egzystował. Przysięgam, na swoje życie._

_-Louis._

-Miałeś mnie na “hi” wiesz?

_-Myślałem, że miałeś mnie na „oops”_

-Czy możemy, nie trzymać tego?

_-Jeśli zechcesz. Chcę sprawić byś poczuł się dobrze, Louis. Zasługujesz na to._

-Ja po prostu… małe kroczki? Zgoda?

_-Zgoda._

-Boże, jest 5 rano, Myślę, że powinniśmy iść spać?

_-Tak, to był długi dzień._

-Hej, Harry? Dziękuję.

_-Za co?_

-Za wysłuchanie mnie.

_-Nie musisz mi dziękować, jestem tu dla ciebie._

-Tak, cóż. Dziękuję, za to. Za bycie tutaj.

_-Jest dobrze, Lou. Branoc?_

-Dobranoc, Hazza

_-Hazza? Podoba mi się._

-Palant.

~

(5:05)  
Zayn. Czy to szalone, by zakochać się w czyjejś duszy, zamiast ciała?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Poniedziałek, 25 sierpnia.**

(00:04)  
Czuję, jakbym mógł zasnąć gdziekolwiek, jeśli zamknę oczy.   
(12:06)  
Przepraszam, że zmusiłem cię, byś czuwał razem ze mną.   
(00:08)  
Mam nadzieję, że wciąż śpisz. I że twoje łóżko jest wygodne.

(00:12)  
 _Niestety, nie śpię. Ale było warto._  
(00:13)  
 _Mam na myśli, jak, nie spanie z tobą._  
(00:14)  
 _Czujesz się trochę lepiej?_

(00:16)  
Tak, dzięki. Poważnie.

(00:18)  
 _Już przez to przechodziliśmy, Louis…..._  
(00:19)  
 _Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej._ _  
_(00:19)  
 _Więc, co dzisiaj robimy?_

(00:20)  
Co masz na myśli przez “my”?

(00:21)  
 _Zdecydowałem, że dzisiaj robimy coś razem. Wirtualnie razem._

(00:22)  
Ty zdecydowałeś? Od kiedy TY decydujesz, Haroldzie?

(00:23)  
 _Decyduję właśnie teraz?_

(00:23)  
Nie jesteś pewien?

(00:24)  
 _Decyduję właśnie teraz._

(00:25)  
Lepiej.   
(00:26)  
W porządku, oto co będziemy robić. Ty włącz swój telewizor i obejrzyjmy film.

(00:30)  
 _Chcesz wybrać film?_

(00:32)  
W ogóle musiałeś PYTAĆ?

(00:34)  
 _Niegrzeczny. Władczy._

(00:35)  
Włącz na sky movies drama & romance. I nie oceniaj. 

(00:36)  
 _Dlaczego miałbym osądzać? To najlepszy kanał!_  
(00:37)  
 _Ten, który zaczyna się o 1?_

(00:38)  
Tak. Wystarczająco czasu, by zrobić popcorn.   
(1:04)  
Co ja w ogóle oglądam?

(1:04)  
 _Nie czytałeś streszczenia?_

(1:04)  
Oczywiście, że nie!

(1:05)  
 _Cóż. Zgaduję, że zatem będziesz miał trochę niespodzianek._

(1:14)  
W porządku, muszę to powiedzieć. Kocham to.

(1:14)  
 _Ja też!!!_

(1:16)  
Ale ten blondyn. Co za suka.

(1:17)  
 _Opowiedz mi o tym._  
  


(1:17)  
 _„Nawet podróże w czasie nie są w stanie sprawić, żeby ktoś cię pokochał.”_

(1:18)  
To było głębokie.   


(1:18)  
Kocham jego siostrę.  


(1:19)  
Ale on nazywa ją Kit Kat, co sprawia, że robię się głodny.   


(1:19)  
TEN KOLEŚ

(1:20)  
 _ZAKLEPUJĘ_

(1:20)  
JEZU

(1:20)  
 _Co za legenda._

(1:20)  
Ma na imię Harry. Nigdy nie przestanę się śmiać.

(1:21)  
 _Mogę zapewnić cię, że nie jestem jak ten koleś.._

(1:21)  
Wiem. Jesteś jak ten o kręconych włosach.

(1:22)  
 _Nie, nie jestem._

(1:22)  
Będę potrzebował pokwitowania odnośnie tego.   
(1:24)  
Co, do cholery robi tu Regina George???

(1:24)  
 _Tak niespodziewanie._

(1:24)  
Przestań próbować sprawiać, że ktoś się pojawi. To się nie zdarzy.

(1:25)  
 _Ha!_  
(1:28)  
 _Iiiiiiiiiiii, oto wuj Vernon._

(1:28)  
On zmarł, prawda? W prawdziwym życiu.

(1:28)  
 _Obawiam się, że tak. Panie, świeć nad jego duszą._

(1:29)  
Jestem zmieszany.

(1:29)  
 _Ja też. Przerwa od pisania._

(1:32)  
Co on zamierza zrobić???

(1:32)  
 _Jest piątek, jest zakochany._  
(1:32)  
 _Kocham ten soundtrack._

(1:38)  
Ooooops. Niezręcznie.   
(1:40)  
Myślisz, że im się uda?

(1:40)  
 _Tak! On teraz używa czasu na ich korzyść._  
(1:44)  
 _Są tak uroczy._

(1:48)  
Okej, więc pocałowali się I pieprzyli na pierwszej randce?

(1:48)  
 _Technicznie, to ich druga randka. Trzecia, jeśli liczyć tę w muzeum_

(1:49)  
Nadal. Za szybko?

(1:49)  
 _Są bratnimi duszami, Louis. Prawdziwa miłość nie czeka._

(1:49)  
PIEPRZYLI SIĘ TRZY RAZY

(1:49)  
 _Dość imponujące._  


(1:50)  
 _TA PIOSENKA!_

(1:50)  
Oczywiście, że ją kochasz, ty hipsterze.

(1:50)  
 _Też ją kochasz, Louis. Nie okłamuj się._

(1:51)  
Okej, okej.

(1:55)  
 _TEN BLONDYN._

(1:55)  
Cholera. Cholera jasna.

(1:55)  
 _OCH, NIE._

(1:55)  
PROSZĘ POWIEDZ MI ŻE ON NIE ZAMIERZA TEGO ZROBIĆ.

(1:59)  
 _!!!!!!!!!!_  


(1:59)  
 _Nie mogą zrujnować filmu. To jest idealne. Nie mogą._

(1:59)  
OCH.

(2:01)  
 _OOOOOOCH._  
(2:01)  
 _Ja… brak mi słów._

(2:01)  
Byłem taki zły, ale on przyciągnął mnie z powrotem.

(2:02)  
 _Film Richarda Curtisa nie mógłby mnie tak zawieść._

(2:05)  
Moje serce jest w stanie uniesienia. Myślę, że właściwie podwoiło swoją wielkość.   
(2:09)  
Rozbieranie się jest świetnym sposobem do podjęcia decyzji.

(2:09)  
 _Zgadzam się._

(2:10)  
Oczekujesz, że uwierzę, że ten cholernie mały boombox gra tak głośno?

(2:10)  
 _Louis, to piękny moment… To nie ma znaczenia!_  
(2:23)  
 _Nie sądzisz, że powinien powiedzieć jej o swojej “mocy”?_

(2:23)  
Ja bym powiedział. Ale może to część umowy? Że nie możesz dzielić sekretu?

(2:24)  
 _Ale podzielił się z nim z siostrą?_

(2:24)  
Ale są rodzeństwem… Nie wiem.

(2:25)  
 _Jeśli ja mógłbym podróżować w czasie, powiedziałbym ci._

(2:25)  
Cóż, dziękuję. Szkoda, że jesteś zwykły.

(2:25)  
 _Hej..._

(2:26)  
Ale jesteś uroczy, więc. :)

(2:26)  
 _Louis, pochlebiasz mi…_  
(2:37)  
 _Och nie…_

(2:37)  
Czas na wyznania. Jestem wielką beksą.

(2:46)  
 _Ale ja też płaczę.._  
(2:50)  
 _To jest piękne._

(2:55)  
Nie oczekiwałem niczego. Absolutnie niczego.   
(2:55)  
A to prawdopodobnie zmieniło moje życie.

(2:56)  
 _Ja… wow._  
(2:57)  
 _Jestem zwinięty na łóżku, przytulając poduszkę._

(2:58)  
Potrzebuję chwili.   
(2:58)  
To było… piękne.

(2:59)  
 _Znowu piosenka!_ _  
_(3:00)  
 _W pewien sposób, to było poniekąd jak my?_  
(3:01)  
 _Niczego nie oczekiwaliśmy, a jednak, jesteśmy tutaj._

(3:03)  
Jeśli mógłbyś cofnąć się w czasie, kontynuowałbyś odpisywanie mi?

(3:04)  
 _Nie cofnąłbym się w czasie, by to zmienić._

(3:04)  
To, masz na myśli?

(3:05)  
 _Nas. Mogę nazywać to “nami”, prawda?_

(3:05)  
Zgaduję, że możesz, Harry.

(3:06)  
 _As long as I live through you, however long you say...*_

(3:07)  
Uroczo. Teraz pokaż mi swoją twarz.

(3:07)  
 _Whoa, mówisz do mnie niegrzecznie, Louis._  


(3:08)  
 _Chcesz się upewnić, że nie wyglądam jak ten loczek z filmu?_

(3:08)  
Ja wiem, ty wiesz… ; )

(3:10)

(3:11)  
Ale nie widzę twojej twarzy!   


(3:11)  
Zabawne. Wszystko, co widzę, to twoje cholernie gigantyczne ręce.

(3:12)  
 _Przynajmniej wiesz, że nie wyglądam jak filmowy loczek._

(3:13)  
Zamierzałem ci wysłać moje zdjęcie, ale teraz tego nie zrobię.   


(3:13)  
Ponieważ nie wiesz jak się bawić.

(3:14)  
  


(3:14)  
 _No to masz._

(3:15)  
Ale. Jestem zmieszany.   
(3:15)  
Z jednego zdjęcia do drugiego przeszedłeś od hipsterskiego fotografa do jakiegoś punkrockowca.   
(3:16)  
Ale to ładna twarz, curly. Chociaż nie wydajesz się mieć tyle loków.

(3:17)  
 _Dzięki?_

~

(3:17)  
ZAYN. ON JEST GORĄCY. NIE MOGĘ.    
(3:17)  
JEST POKRYTY TATUAŻAMI CO DO CHOLERY   
(3:18)  
Kurwa, jeszcze śpisz, prawda? Potrzebuję cię, draniu.   
(3:18)  
Muszę wysłać mu teraz swoje zdjęcie, a ty KURWA ŚPISZ.   
(3:18)  
BEZUŻYTECZNY.

~

(3:18)  
 _Wiesz, to twoja kolej._

_ _

 

(3:20)  
 _I to JA jestem punkrockowcem? Wychodzi to od wytatuowanego kolesia noszącego koszulkę Guns ‘N roses?_

(3:21)  
Odwal się.   
  
(3:22)  
 _Zamierzam zignorować oczywistość: misia. Możesz powiedzieć mi o tym później._  
(3:22)  
 _Lubię ten odcień błękitu w  twoich oczach._

(3:23)  
Dziękuję, Haroldzie.

(3:24)  
 _Poważnie, tak jakbym patrzył w morze._  
(3:25)  
 _Pozwoliłbyś mi się sfotografować?_

(3:26)  
Nie, jestem zbyt nieśmiały.   
(3:27)  
Niefotogeniczny.

(3:27)  
 _Nonsens._  
(3:28)  
 _Zatem zrobię kilka zdjęć, kiedy nie będziesz patrzył._

(3:29)  
Straszne.  
(3:29)  
Może ci pozwolę, jeśli będziesz się dobrze zachowywać.

 

 

*piosenka [Ellie Goulding - How Long Will I Love You](http://www.metrolyrics.com/how-long-will-i-love-you-lyrics-ellie-goulding.html)

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Ostrzeżenie: Ten rozdział zawiera treść NSFW. Są tu zdjęcia i audio, więc… sami wiecie. Załóżcie słuchawki.**

**Poniedziałek, 25 sierpnia.**

(3:30)  
W każdym razie, jak wiele tatuaży masz?

(3:30)  
 _Jeśli mam być szczery, wierzę, że straciłem rachubę._

(3:31)  
Naprawdę?

(3:31)  
 _Co z tobą?_

(3:31)  
Och, obawiam się, że nie mogę z tobą konkurować.  
(3:32)  
Zatem opowiesz mi o nich?

(3:32)  
 _Jasne! Też chcę usłyszeć o twoich._  
(3:33)  
 _Ale musimy to zrobić innym razem, mam rzeczy do zrobienia za godzinę._

(3:34)  
Racja, racja. Przygotuj się, Harold.

(3:35)  
 _Napiszę do ciebie później. ;)_

(3:35)  
Będę czekał. :)

 

~

(16:20)  
 **Zawsze miło obudzić się do tuzina wiadomości od ciebie, Tommo.** **  
**(16:20)  
 **Czy wiesz, że ja, jakby, właściwie cieszę się moim snem?** **  
** (16:21)  
 **I że posiadanie telefonu, brzęczącego koło mojego ucha, jak dildo, nie jest świetne?** **  
**(16:21)  
 **I że zdecydowanie tego nie kocham?**

(16:23)  
Blah blah blah, spójrzcie na mnie, mam na imię Zayn i właśnie obudziłem się, będąc już cholernym dupkiem.   
(16:23)  
Przeczytałeś w ogóle moje wiadomości?

(16:24)  
 **Stary, obudziłem się dosłownie cztery minuty temu. Nawet się jeszcze nie wysikałem.** **  
**(16:24)  
 **Mam na myśli, proszę. Odpuść mi.  
** (16:35)  
 **Cholera, kurwa, jasna.**  
(16:35)  
 **Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, jesteś zakochany w tym chłopaku. Właśnie mi to powiedziałeś. Jak, 9 godzin temu. ALE ZROBIŁEŚ TO. MAM WIADOMOŚĆ.**

(16:36)  
Właściwie, to zapytałem, czy to jest możliwe, zakochać się w czyimś umyśle. W czyimś wnętrzu, duszy.

(16:37)  
 **Oczywiście, że tak. A ty już to zrobiłeś, bracie. Powinienem prosić cię, byś był ostrożny?**  
(16:37)  
 **Widzę, że wymieniliście się zdjęciami. Cholera, powinienem nie spać, by pomóc ci wybrać zdjęcie.**  
(16:37)  
 **W każdym razie, gdzie mogę zobaczyć twarz tego chłopaka? Próbowałem przypomnieć go sobie z imprezy, ale wszystko jest zamazane.**

(16:38)  
Przesłane od Harold   
_image1.jpeg_ _  
 _image2.jpeg__  
(16:38)  
Rozmawialiśmy. Jak, przez telefon. Słyszałem jego głos.

(16:39)  
 **Wow poczekaj chwilę**  
(16:39)  
 **Jest zachwycający. Co to za usta ?!**

(16:40)  
WIEM

(16:40)  
 **Poczekaj znowu. Rozmawialiście?**  
(16:41)  
 **Jak to się dzieje, że wszystko wydarza się, kiedy śpię? Ja nawet nie śpię tak dużo !!!**

(16:42)  
Nie wiesz nawet połowy. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.   
(16:42)  
Zayn, jest TAK WIELE DO POWIEDZENIA.   
(16:43)  
I tak, śpisz za dużo. Jak zwykle…

~

(20:12)  
 _Powinniśmy wkrótce mieć kolejną  filmową randkę? To było bardzo miłe._

(20:13)  
Absolutnie! Ale może kiedy nie będzie w pobliżu mojej mamy i sióstr, jak dzisiaj. Myślę, że muszę cieszyć się ich towarzystwem kiedy mogę, wiesz? Czasami czuję się naprawdę samotny w Londynie.

(20:15)  
 _Jasne. Jak długo tam zostajesz?_

(20:16)  
Do niedzielnego popołudnia. Wracam na zajęcia w poniedziałek. Ale prawdopodobnie I tak oleję pierwszy dzień.

(20:17)  
 _Moje zajęcia też zaczynają się w poniedziałek! Poniekąd mam gęsią skórkę, gdy o tym myślę._

(20:18)  
Denerwujesz się?

(20:19)  
 _Zgaduję, że jestem po prostu bardzo podekscytowany. Jeśli ludzie będą tak mili, jak Liam, myślę, że dam sobie radę._

(20:21)  
Młody Haroldzie. Jesteś chłopakiem z głębokim głosem I lokami, kto by cię nie pokochał?

(20:22)  
 _Louis._

(20:22)  
Czarujący hipster.   
(20:22)  
Podbijający Londyn, jedno wyzwanie na raz.

(20:23)  
 _Zamknij się._

(20:24)  
Nie mów mi, że łatwo się rumienisz.

(20:24)  
 _Nic nie mówię! Powiedziałem ci tylko, byś się zamknął. Grzecznie. :)_

(20:25)  
Spokojnie, chłopcze.   
(20:25)  
Mogę sprawić, że ty mnie zamkniesz.

(20:26)  
 _Jak, dokładnie?_

(20:27)  
Jak jeden chłopak zamyka drugiego?

(20:28)  
 _Och… Łapię._

(20:29)  
Ale możemy zmienić temat z powrotem na twoje tatuaże? Muszę powiedzieć, mam małą obsesję.   
(20:29)  
Pokaż mi swój ulubiony.

(20:31)  
 _Nie wydaje mi się, że mogę… To w dość intymnej strefie._

(20:31)  
Niegrzeczny.

(20:32)  
Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytatuowałeś swojego penisa.

(20:32)  
 _Nie wytatuowałem swojego penisa!!!_  
(20:32)  
 _Mam liście paproci na biodrach.  
_ (20:32)  
 _Właściwie, nie są moimi ulubionymi, ale są ostatnimi, jakie zrobiłem, więc wciąż jestem w nich zakochany._

(20:34)  
Pokażesz mi kiedyś?

(20:35)  
 _Jeśli będziesz grzeczny…_

(20:36)  
Używanie moich własnych  słów przeciwko mnie. Nie mogę w to, kurwa, uwierzyć.

 

~

 **Piątek, 29 sierpnia.**   
(4 dni później)

chłopacy (3 ludzi)

Niall mówi: więc piszecie jak 500 razy na dzień? jak wiele zdjęć wymieniliście do tej pory? 

**Zayn** **mówi **: PONAD STO, NEIL****    
 **Zayn** **mówi **: Wyrwali się spod kontroli****

Louis mówi: Powinienem poprawić cię, Zayno. Ponad sto dziennie.

Niall mówi: co do cholery !   
Niall mówi: piszecie kiedy sikacie? robicie kupę?   
Niall mówi: jest aż tak wiele rzeczy którym można zrobić zdjęcie? Jezu 

**Zayn** **mówi **: Jak mówiłem, poza kontrolą. Wynajmijcie już sobie pokój****

Louis mówi: Obaj jesteście do bani w byciu przyjaciółmi. Harry już jest o wiele lepszym przyjacielem niż wy kiedykolwiek będziecie, dziękuję bardzo

Niall mówi: mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że chcesz ssać jego kutasa  

**Zayn** **mówi **: Albo chcesz być ssany…****

Louis mówi: Odmawiam odpowiedzi na to.

Niall mówi: Louis ! Nie bądź wrzodem na tyłku !   
Niall mówi: powinniśmy spotkać się z tym kolesiem !   
Niall mówi: on spotyka się tylko z payno i pisze z tommo każdego dnia. W końcu oszaleje 

**Zayn** **mówi **: Co za wspaniały pomysł, Niall. Co za WSPANIAŁY POMYSŁ****

Louis mówi: Och nie    
Louis mówi: ANI SIĘ WAŻCIE

~

(20:32)  
 _Więc, najwyraźniej wychodzę z twoimi przyjaciółmi za 20 minut...  
_ (20:33)  
Haz, moim przyjaciołom nie można ufać. Nie wierz w nic, co powiedzą, to wszystko kłamstwa. Oni są źli. Są dosłownie dziećmi szatana.

(21:02)  
 _Więc co, twoja mama nie nazywa cię boobear?_

(21:03)  
Och, kurwa. Ja pierdolę. Zabiję ich.

(21:07)  
 _Spokojnie, boobear._  
(21:08)  
 _Ale oni są naprawdę mili!_

(21:10)  
Zabiję was wszystkich. Ale twoja śmierć będzie wyjątkowo bolesna.

(21:12)  
 _Nigdy byś mnie nie zabił, Lou. Obaj to wiemy._

(21:13)  
To znaczy, że nie mogę sprawić, że będziesz cierpiał.   
(21:13)  
W MĘCZARNIACH.

(21:14)  
 _Co zamierzasz zrobić, huh?_

(21:15)  
Może cię zwiążę.

(21:16)  
Może zamierzam dowiedzieć się, czy masz łaskotki. I łaskotać cię aż zemdlejesz.   
(21:16)  
Kiedy będziesz związany.

(21:20)  
 _Są o wiele bardziej interesujące rzeczy, które mógłbyś zrobić, gdy będę związany._  
(21:21)  
 _Nie zawiedź mnie, Louis._

(21:22)  
Nie będę słuchał tych rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić związanemu Harry’emu Stylesowi, kiedy jesteś publicznie z moimi przyjaciółmi, ale dobra próba.

(21:23)  
 _Może zatem posłuchasz tego później._

(21:25)  
Czekaj, napiszę do Zayna, by zabrał telefon z twoich gigantycznych rąk.

~

(21:25)  
Zayn, czy  on się uśmiecha?   
(21:26)  
Co robi?   
(21:26)  
Gdzie w ogóle jesteście? W barze?   
(21:28)  
Rozmawiacie wszyscy o mnie?   
(21:32)  
To jest nie fair jak cholera. Nienawidzę was wszystkich.

(21:33)  
 **PRZESTAŃ DO MNIE PISAĆ CO CHWILĘ BO ZABLOKUJĘ TWÓJ NUMER**

(21:34)                           
JAK ŚMIESZ   
(21:34)  
Zostawić mnie w ciemności, kiedy jestem pieprzone MILE DALEJ   
(21:35)  
Chcę później wiedzieć wszystko WSZYSTKO

(21:40)  
 **Wyluzuj stary**

~

(22:03)  
 _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że będziesz Piotrusiem Panem w sztuce na koniec roku!!!_  
(22:04)  
 _Jak długo planowałeś to przede mną ukrywać?_

(22:06)  
Nie żartowałem, kiedy mówiłem, że zamierzam was wszystkich zabić. Nawet Liama. WSZYSTKICH

~

(22:06)  
Nie mogę siedzieć tutaj, po prostu czekając, aż odejdziecie od Harolda. Boże, nienawidzę was wszystkich.   
(22:07)  
Idę wypić kilka piw, żeby nie odgryźć wszystkich moich paznokci.   
(22:08)  
Wszyscy możecie się pieprzyć.

~

(22:08)  
Niall, mam nadzieję, że zakrztusisz się kutasem.

~

(22:08)  
Liam, nie znam cię jeszcze zbyt dobrze, ale nasza przyjaźń jest odwołana.

~

(22:09)  
Zayn. ty kawałku gówna.

~

(22:10)  
Harry. Oni mogą wyglądać na uroczych i takie tam, ale są źli. Uważaj na tych drani. I napisz, kiedy będziesz w domu.

(22:13)  
 _Jesteś zazdrosny?_

(22:13)  
Niee  
(22:14)  
Absolutnie nie.

(22:14)  
 _Hm._

(22:14)  
Hm.

 

**Sobota, 30 sierpnia**

(12:02)  
 _Lou, pamiętasz, gdy mnie spytałeś o mój ulubiony tatuażi i odpowiedziałem, że są to liście paproci na moich biodrach?_

(12:03)  
Yup. Wciąż ciekawy.

(12:04)  
  


(12:05)  
 _Zrobiłem to zdjęcie dla ciebie, ponieważ na to zasługujesz._

(12:06)  
Ja pierdolę;.,  
(12:07)  
Czym jesteś? Gdzie jest ciasteczkowy Harry??   
(12:07)  
Czy ja mam alkoholowe halucynacje?

(12:08)  
HAROLDZIE  nie powinieneś mi tego robić, kiedy jestem troszkę wstawiony

(12:09)  
 _Ja też jestem trochę wstawiony i nie wiem? Może to był pewien bodziec, którego potrzebowałem_

(12:10)  
By pokazać mi jak bardzo jesteś wysportowany bez koszulki? Gdybym wiedział, upiłbym się wcześniej

 (12:10)  
 _Naprawdę?_

(12:11)  
Nie czuję się odpowiedzialny za nic, co powiem, odkąd wysłałeś mi te głupie pieprzone zdjęcie swojego radykalnie gorącego ciała, po prostu nie mogę teraz przestać na nie spoglądać

 (12:12)  
 _Więc sądzisz, że jestem wysportowany._

(12:13)  
Myślę, że mógłbym wycałować całe twoje ciało, Hazza.

 (12:13)  
 _Myślę, że całe moje ciało pokochałoby to._ _  
_(12:14)  
 _Myślę, że nie miałbym odwagi, chociaż by po prostu, jakby smakować ciebie ustami. Wiesz, kiedy się spotkaliśmy? Potrzebowałbym małej pomocy._

(12:15)  
 _Myślę, że musiałbym ukryć gdzieś swoją twarz, po tym._

(12:15)  
Mógłbym sprawić, że to się stanie. Tylko kilka chwytów i jesteś skończony, najwyraźniej.

  
(12:16)  
I wtedy mógłbym nadużyć tych warg.

(12:17)  
 _Ale tylko moimi ustami?_

(12:17)  
Czy ty kiedykolwiek na nie patrzyłeś? Są jakby, grzeszne. Czuję się pod presją.   
(12:18)  
I ten twój tors. Boże, jesteś gorący

(12:18)  
Chcę zostawić znaki na tych liniach tatuaży moim językiem, powoli   
(12:19)  
Przysięgam, że twoja skóra płonęłaby przez cały ten czas…

 (12:20)  
 _Louis._  
(12:20)  
 _To tylko fair, w zamian za przysługę._

 (12:21)  
Jaką przysługę?

(12:21)  
 _Wiesz, leżę na moim łóżku, przygotowując statyw i zrobić profesjonalne zdjęcie dla ciebie. I nic nie dostaję? To wszystko?_

 (12:22)  
Co jest ode mnie?

(12:23)  
 _Prawdziwym pytaniem jest co jest ode mnie, i zgaduję, że odpowiedzią jest nic, ponieważ jesteś okropnym draniem, kiedy wypijesz kilka drinków._

 (12:24)  
A ty dostajesz niezłej gadki, kiedy jesteś wstawiony. Naprawdę, cóż za doświadczenie.

  
(12:25)  
Co za moment. Nagi ja w łóżku, myślący tylko co powinienem…  lub nie…

 (12:26)  
 _Louis..._

(12:27)  
Zaczynam się gapić na twoje zdjęcie, ponieważ cholera, Harry

  
(12:28)  
Ty naprawdę MASZ cztery sutki! Jesteś chociaż prawdziwy?

  
(12:28)  
Rzeczy, jakie zrobiłbym z tymi czterema sutkami. Naprawdę, CZTERY. Jestem przytłoczony.

 (12:29)  
 _Louis, proszę..._

(12:30)  
Co jest,  kochanie? O co prosisz?

 (12:31)  
 _Proszę, pozwól mi cię zobaczyć? Tylko twoją twarz, nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu… proszę?_

 (12:33)  
Nie jestem dość profesjonalnym fotografem, ale.  
(12:34)  
  


(12:35)  
 _Myślę, że zapomniałem przez chwilę jak się oddycha. Ja pierdolę, jesteś najgorętszym chłopakiem, jakiego KIEDYKOLWIEK widziałem._

 (12:36)  
Harry Stylesie, czy ty właśnie przeklnąłeś? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przekląłeś, myślałem, że nigdy nie mógłbyś przeklnąć w całym swoim życiu!

  
(12:36)  
Dlaczego to jest takie gorące, o mój boże

 (12:37)  
 _Zaniemówiłem, Lou._

 (12:38)  
Jesteś jakby inną osobą w tym momencie I kurwa kocham to. Czy to dlatego, że jestes wstawiony, czy dlatego, ze jesteś podniecony?

 (12:39)  
 _W tym momencie? Jestem pijany tak bardzo, że chcę umieścić swoje dłonie na tobie._

 (12:40)  
 _Jesteś absolutnie doskonały. Louis, boże, twoje ciało._

  
(12:41)  
 _Powinieneś być bez koszulki cały czas._

 (12:42)  
TY powinieneś być bez koszulki cały czas

  
(12:42)  
Może razem powinniśmy być bez koszulek

 (12:43)  
 _Tak. Ty, ja, bez koszulek, łóżko. Doskonale._

 (12:44)  
Czekaj, czekaj. Jesteśmy już w łóżku?

 (12:45)  
 _W zasadzie możemy być bez koszulek gdziekolwiek zechcesz, tak długo jak mam moje usta na twoim ciele._

 (12:46)  
Och, te absurdalne usteczka, nawet ze mną nie zaczynaj. Okej, jest łóżko.

 (12:47)  
 _Całuję całą twoją szyję i szczękę, a potem schodzę w dół._

 (12:48)  
A ja mógłbym wbijać moje paznokcie w twoje plecy, ponieważ whoa

 (12:49)  
 _Myślisz, że mógłbyś zostawić siniaki na mojej skórze, jak, bez pytania?_

 (12:50)

Oboje wiemy, że mógłbym.

 (12:50)  
 _Władczy._

(12:50)  
Kochasz to.

(12:51)  
 _Z przyjemnością zostawiłbym siniaki na całym twoim doskonałym ciele._

 (12:52)  
Tylko po tym oznaczyłbym całe twoje ciało. Wyglądasz zbyt apetycznie a ja jestem spragniony.

 (12:54)  
 _Czy ty, jakby, masz problem będąc wciąż w swoim łóżku?_

 (12:55)  
Przewracam się z jednej strony na drugą, próbując się pozbyć bycia twardym, odkąd dałeś mi swoje zdjęcie, ty draniu.

 (12:56)  
 _Chyba potrzebuję zimnego prysznicu. Jest zbyt gorąco_

 (12:56)  
Zbyt gorąco? Kto, ja?

 (12:57)  
 _Mogę zobaczyć twój złośliwy uśmieszek a to wcale nie pomaga, Lou._

 (12:58)  
Nie wszystkie zimne prysznice na świecie będą w stanie odepchnąć moje myśli na myśl o tym jak się obcałowujemy tak mocno, że nie możemy oddychać, cóż…

 (12:59)  
 _Boże, Louis_

(1:00)  
W tym momencie nie wiem czego chce bardziej  
(1:00)  
Czy to ty ssający mnie, lub ja ssający ciebie

 (1:01)  
 _Chcę całego ciebie, nie dbam kurwa o to._

 (1:02)  
Kurwa. Harry...

(1:03)  
 _Odkąd wysłałeś mi to zdjęcie ciebie w tych spodniach, sekretnie nie mogę przestać o twoim tyłku I o tym jak bardzo chcę go ścisnąć???_

 (1:04)  
Możesz to zrobić, och, mój, zrób to

 (1:05)  
 _Zatopić moje paznokcie w twoim tyłeczku, ponieważ cholera Louis_

 (1:05)  
 _Nie możesz oddychać_

(1:07)  
Mogłem wypuścić jęk ze sowich ust, myśląc o tym jak ściskasz mój tyłek.

 (1:07)  
 _Och mój Boże. Twoje jęki muszą być… o mój Boże_   
(1:08)  
 _Teraz chcę żebyś jęczał dla mnie. Chcę tego tak bardzo_   
(1:09)  
 _Jesteś taki głośny, gdy mówisz?_

(1:10)  
Zgadnij, będziesz musiał się dowiedzieć Haz

  
(1:10)  
Nie mogę się powstrzymać, by trzymać ręce z daleka od siebie, mam zamiar upuścić ten telefon i po prostu poczuć, że mnie dotykasz

 (1:11)  
 _Myśli o twoich dłoniach, dotykających ciebie i małe pojękiwania, wydostające się z twoich ust_

  
(1:12)  
 _Louis, nie mogę już oddychać, naprawdę_

(1:14)  
Harry chcę cię tak bardzo

(1:15)  
 _Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek chciałem kogoś tak bardzo jak ciebie, Lou_

 (1:16)  
Boże, czuję się tak ciepło, ten pokój jest zbyt gorący i jestem tak bardzo twardy, potrzebuję cię

(1:17)  
 _Owiń swoją dłoń wokół siebie, kochanie_

(1:18)  
Ty też to zrób, proszę Hazza

(1:20)

Myślę o twoich malutkich dłoniach I palcach I o tym jak muszą się czuć wokół mnie  
(1:21)  
Twoje długie palce przesuwają się po całej mojej długości

(1:22)  
 _Chcę cię tak bardzo posmakować, czuć cię tak dobrze w moich ustach_

  
(1:23)  
 _Możesz sobie wyobrazić moje ręce pocierające twoje sutki, podczas gdy cię ssę?_

(1:24)  
Harry o mój boże  
(1:25)  
Czuję jakby moje ciało płonęło z pożądania

  
(1:27)  
Jeśli to zrobisz, zamierzam ciągnąć twoje włosy tak mocno, dopóki nie zaczniesz płakać i błagać o więcej

(1:29)  
 _Tak tak tak chcę tego_

(1:30)  
Chcę tego co ty chcesz mi dać, ale w tym momencie, jestem cholernie zdesperowany

(1:34)  
 _Nie będę w stanie zabrać swoich rąk od ciebie, Lou_

(1:35)  
W takim razie nie rób tego, Hazza, nigdy nie przestawaj mnie dotykać

  
(1:36)  
Rzeczy, jakie chcę, boże, to jest takie trudne tylko z jedną ręką

  
(1:36)  
Gdybym tylko mógł zobaczyć twoją twarz w tym momencie

(1:37)  
 _Musisz wyglądać tak dobrze Lou, zawsze taki wspaniały_

(1:38)  
Wykończony  
(1:40)  
Haz nie mogę już dłużej

 

**Połączenie przychodzące...**

 ([press play](https://soundcloud.com/styleshrr/phonecall))

 

(2:00)  
Harry. O mój Boże, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co my właśnie zrobiliśmy?

(2:01)  
 _Jestem tak bardzo stracony, Louis. Kompletnie, całkowicie zły na ciebie._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Sobota, 30 sierpnia.**

(3:14)  
 **Jest chyba trzecia nad ranem i mogę być nieco pijany. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że twój chłopak Harry jest tak świetny, że wszyscy chcemy go przytulać już na zawsze, jakby, oczy wyszły mu z ciała czy coś. To dlatego, że jest tak uroczy. 100% potwierdzone.**

  
(3:15)  
 **MUSZĘ IŚĆ LOUSIS**

(3:18)  
 **To był Liam. Jest bardziej wstawiony niż ja. Jesteśmy obecnie na jego kanapie, ale to inna historia.**  


(3:22)  
 **W każdym razie, kochamy go.**

  
(3:22)  
 **I kochamy ciebie.**

  
(3:23)  
 **Dobranoc, stary.**

~

(9:20)  
 _Hej, Zayn. Możemy pogadać?_  
(9:20)  
 _Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem._

(9:21)  
 **Bardzo głośny Liam mnie obudził ze swoją poranną głośną rutyną jakąś godzinę temu, więc jesteś bezpieczny.**  
(9:22)  
 **Co jest, stary?**

(9:24)  
 _Zakochałem się w Louisie._

(9:25)  
 **Wow, od razu do sedna, huh?**  
(9:26)  
 **Czy on wie? Nie powiedziałeś mu to przez wiadomości, czy tak?**

 (9:27)  
 _Oczywiście, że nie, ale po ostatniej nocy… myślę, że dałem mu to do zrozumienia._

 (9:27)  
 **Czekaj. Co się wydarzyło ostatniej nocy?**

 (9:30)  
 _To on powinien być jedynym, by ci to powiedzieć. Ale Zayn, nie wiem co robić. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, dostaję mdłości, wiesz? Jak, boję się, że go wystraszę, z powodu jego ostatnich związków. Ale nic nie mogę poradzić na sposób w jaki się czuję, jak on sprawia, że się czuję, i jestem prawie pewien, że on czuje to samo do mnie. Po prostu. Przyjacielska rada od jego najlepszego przyjaciela byłaby miła._

  
(9:33)  
 _Naprawdę nie chcę go skrzywdzić, i wiem, że tego nie zrobię. Jeśli byłoby to możliwe, naprawiłbym kawałki jego serca. I po prostu sprawiłbym, że poczułby się naprawdę, naprawdę ponownie kochany, wiesz? Ale nie widzę już siebie bez niego._

  
(9:34)  
 _Zayn, Boże, musisz myśleć, że jestem szalony. Nigdy nie widziałem go jako osoby i to się dzieje tak SZYBKO. Po prostu. Czy to okej?_

(9:36)  
 **Harry. Myślę, że troszkę za bardzo wariujesz. Weź głęboki oddech.** **  
**(9:39)  
 **Wiesz, odkąd oboje zaczęliście rozmawiać, zauważyłem kilka zmian w Louisie. Mógłby temu zaprzeczyć, ale to tam jest. Uśmiecha się spoglądając w dół na telefon, jego oczy iskrzą, bierze oddech, zakochany widok. Jest szczęśliwszy, jest bardziej… Louisem. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić gorszej rzeczy niż wasze osobiste spotkanie, szczerze.**  
(9:41)  
 **Naprawdę cię lubię, Harry. Jesteś świetnym kumplem. Jesteś tym, czego potrzebuje Louis i nawet nie wiem czy on tego szukał. Będzie dobrze, stary! :D**

 (9:43)  
 _Więc… to w porządku? Naprawdę?_

 (9:44)  
 **Czy pytasz o zgodę?**

 (9:44)  
 _......Tak?_

(9:45)  
 **Bądź sobą.**  
(9:45)  
 **Okej, przyznaję. Nie skrzywdź mojego najlepszego kumpla lub sprawię, że Liam I Niall będą łaskotali cię aż do śmierci. Nie robię tego typu brudnej roboty swoimi własnymi rękoma.**

 (9:45)  
 _Dziękuję, Zayn._

~

(9:55)  
 _Dzień dobry, kochanie…_

(11:03)  
Jeden nieprzyzwoity telefon I jestem “kochaniem? ;)

 (11:05)  
 _Wiesz, że byłeś “kochaniem” przedtem, Lou._

 (11:05)  
Wiem, kochanie. Po prostu próbuję opowiedzieć kawał i przełamać tu lody.

 (11:06)  
 _Z nami dobrze, prawda?_

 (11:06)  
Absolutnie. Jesteś gorący. Ale nie zagłębiajmy się w to w tym momencie.

 (11:07)  
 _Głupek.._  
(11:07)  
 _Nigdy ci nie powiedziałem jak było z twoimi przyjaciółmi. Są niesamowici. Świetnie się bawiliśmy._

 

(11:08)  
Tak, naprawdę tacy są! Cieszę się, że ich lubisz.

 (11:08)  
 _Lubię ciebie._

 

(11:09)  
Harry.

(11:09)  
 _Po prostu mówię._

(11:10)  
Byłeś poważny, gdy mówiłeś, że byłeś kompletnie dla mnie stracony?

 (11:11)  
 _Oczywiście. Powiedzieliśmy żadnych kłamstw, pamiętasz?_

  
(11:11)  
 _Ale nie chcę mówić tych aktualnie trzech słów, ponieważ… to nie jest w porządku poprzez wiadomości Ale. Nie chcę robić tej rzeczy z nikim innym. Nie jesteś absolutnie nikim… jesteś tym jedynym._

 (11:12)  
Tak, wiem co masz na myśli.  
(11:12)  
Wiesz, może mógłbyś mi to powiedzieć w następnym tygodniu? Osobiście?

 (11:13)  
 _Czy ty zapraszasz mnie na randkę?_

 (11:13)  
Jeśli powiesz tak, wtedy zapraszam.

 (11:14)  
 _Taaaakkkkk._

 (11:14)  
W porządku. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Niedziela, 31 sierpnia.**

(3:12)  
Wróciłem do Londynu. Dlaczego jest tak chłodno?

 (3:13)  
 _Ponieważ to Londyn, to dlatego jest tak jak powinno być._

 (3:13)  
Gotowy na swoje jutrzejsze zajęcia?

 (3:14)  
 _Yup. Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zapomnę._

(3:15)  
Jeśli zapomnisz, możesz wydąć wargi i użyć tych zielonych oczu. Wybaczą ci.

 (3:15)  
 _Preferuję użyć tych rzeczy z tobą, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko._

 (3:17)  
Absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko. Czy mogę pieścić twoje loki?

 (3:17)  
 _Możesz robić cokolwiek, Lou._

(3:18)  
Czy mogę szturchać twoje policzki? Jak, ten jeden z największym dołeczkiem?

 (3:19)  
 _Tak, możesz._

(3:20)  
Okej.  
(3:21)  
Chciałbym zrobić to teraz, ale obecnie jest tutaj bardzo urocza blondyneczka, uśmiechająca się do mnie.

 (3:22)  
 _Och._

(3:23)  
Harry?

(3:25)  
 _Tak?_

(3:25)

Poznaj moją małą blondyneczkę.:)

(3:26)  
 _OCH! Czy ona jest jedyną, którą się opiekujesz?_  
(3:26)  
 _Jak ma na imię?_  
(3:27)  
 _Jest taka urocza!_  
(3:27)  
 _Dlaczego mi nie pokazałeś wcześniej zdjęcia???_

 (3:29)  
Tak, to jest Lux. Lux, poznaj wujka Harry’ego.

 (3:30)  
 _Witaj, mała Lux._  
(3:30)  
 _Pozwól, że zdradzę ci sekret: jesteś jedyną, której pozwalam zabierać całą uwagę Louisa ode mnie. Nie mów mu. Ciii._

 (3:31)  
Byłeś zazdrosny?

 (3:32)  
 _Nie całkiem!_

(3:33)  
Racja. Żadnych kłamstw…

 (3:33)  
 _A niech cię._

(3:34)  
Ostrożnie. Jesteśmy naprzeciwko dziecka.

~

 

(11:30)

**Połączenie**

_-Powiedz mi coś, czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że będziesz grał w Piotrusiu Panie._

 -To dziecięca sztuka dla organizacji charytatywnej, to nie jest jakaś wielka sprawa, Haz.

_-Tak, jest. Powiedz mi!_

-Ale w zasadzie wiesz wszystko, by wiedzieć. Wszystko ci powiedziałem! Jestem tym zwykłym.

_-Louis, proszę. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką jesteś jest zwykłość_

-Uch... W porządku. Łapię. Uczę się gry na fortepianie. Do bani.

_-Zagraj coś dla mnie._

-Nie, jestem okropny. Szczerze

_-Louehhhhhhhh. Proszę!_

-Mogę prawie zobaczyć jak wydymasz wargi przez telefon.

_-Czy to działa?_

-Nope.

_-Jeśli zagrasz, cokolwiek, będę do tego śpiewał. Nawet, jeśli nie znam słów._

-Śpiewasz?

_-Pod prysznicem. Czy to się liczy?_

-Nie. I niczego w tym momencie nie zagram, ale może kiedyś.

_-Postęp. Będę czekał._

-Naprawdę, nadal nie wiem jak zagrać to gówno. Ale uczę się, I to jest coś nowego, czego nie wiedziałeś.

_-Tak! A teraz ja powiem ci coś o mnie, jeśli chcesz._

-Oprócz śpiewania pod prysznicem? Nie udajesz, że wygrywasz Grammy z butelką szamponu czy jakich bzdur tego typu, prawda?

_-Nie… Zamierzałem powiedzieć, że potrafię żonglować._

-Żonglowanie? Jakby, cyrkowa rzecz?

_-Tak. Pokażę ci moje umiejętności z piłeczkami, jeśli miałbyś ochotę to zobaczyć._

-HAROLDZIE. Tak cholernie nieodpowiednie!

_-Cooo? Mówię o żnoglowaniu! Masz takie brudne myśli._

-Założę się, że czekałeś całe swoje życie, by opowiedzieć ten kiepski żart.

_-Czy możesz usłyszeć jak się szczerzę?_

-W sumie, tak mogę.

-...

 -...

-Harry, spójrz która godzina. Powinniśmy spać. Jutro szkoła.

_-Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać, Louis?_

-Oczywiście, kochanie.

_-Czy możemy zasnąć w ten sposób? Jak… czy możesz się nie rozłączać?_

-Okej...

_-Ja po prostu. Nie chcę spać sam._

-Czy to dlatego, że jesteś nerwowy z powodu jutrzejszego dnia?

_-Tak jakby…_

-Będzie dobrze. Jesteś niesamowity. Teraz idź do łóżka.

_-Uch także chcę tego, ponieważ.... pewnego rodzaju, jakby... mam to uczucie, że jestem tu jakby. Śpiący obok ciebie?_

-Dlaczego jesteś taki uroczy?

_-Sza._

-Tak, jesteś.

_-Okej, jeśli tak mówisz._

-...

-Hej, Hazza? Dobranoc.

_-Śpij dobrze, Lou._

-Słodkich snów.

_-Śpię, w czasie gdy cię słucham, prawdopodobnie nie będę chciał się obudzić._

-Dam ci jeden dobry powód.

_-Okej..._

-Będziesz mógł ze mną porozmawiać, gdy się obudzisz.

_-Brzmi idealnie._

-...

-Haz?

-Śpisz?

-...

-Kocham cię. Mam nadzieję, że śnisz o tych dwóch słowach…

 

~

  
**Poniedziałek, 1 września.**

(5:17)

_Jak wyglądam?_

(5:18)  
Szalenie dobrze. To śmieszne.

(5:20)  
 _Dzięki? Masz zabawny sposób okazywania uczuć. Podoba mi się._

 

(5:21)  
Więc, pierwszy dzień był dobry!

(5:22)  
 _Świetnie! Nie powinienem być taki nerwowy przedtem._

 (5:22)  
Mówiłem ci.

(5:23)  
 _Dziękuję :)_

(5:23)  
Nie musisz mi dziękować, głupku.

  
(5:24)  
Jestem tutaj dla ciebie.

(5:24)  
 _A ja jestem tutaj dla ciebie. Nawet jeśli nie potrzebujesz moich rad lub by pogadać, odkąd jesteś, jakby, królem zajęć._

 (5:24)  
HA. Cóż, ludzie mnie lubią, ponieważ myślą, że jestem zabawny i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić, prawda?

  
(5:25)  
Król zajęć i król pyskówek

 (5:25)  
 _I król tyłeczków._

 (5:26)  
Harry????  
(5:26)  
Gdzie jest mój słodki, grzeczny chłopiec?

(5:27)  
 _Nie zachowuj się jakbyś nie wiedział, że twój tyłek jest jak…. tyłek._

 (5:28)  
Jezusie pieprzony Chrystusie, proszę zamknij się.

~

(9:28)                                                         (9:28)  
Zaprosiłeś go już?                                      Zaprosił cię już?

(9:30)                                                         (9:29)  
Nie chcę go popędzać.                                _Jeszcze nie, ale jest w porządku.._  
(9:30)                                                        (9:30)  
JESZCZE. Mam zamiar to zrobić                 _Myślę, że jest zbyt wcześnie._              

 

**Wtorek, 2 września.**

(9:00)  
 **Zaprosiłeś już Harry’ego?**

 (9:20)  
Nie potrafię tego zrobić znienacka, mogę?

 

**Środa, 3 września.**

(11:03)  
 **Nie zaprosiłeś go, prawda?**

(11:05)  
Jest dziś bardzo zimno, nieprawdaż?

(11:06)  
 **Nie mogę uwierzyć.**

(11:07)  
Hej, to był dość męczący tydzień. Dla nas wszystkich! Zrobię to w weekend, jestem pewien, że zroumie.

 

**Czwartek, 4 września.**

(10:04)  
 _Czy Louis już cię zaprosił?_

(10:07)  
 _Nie… ale to był dość męczący tydzień._

(10:08)  
 _Dlaczego TY go nie zaprosisz?_

(10:09)  
 _Nie mogę tego zrobić, on jest tym, który zapraszał, Liam. To byłoby niegrzeczne z mojej strony, by tak robić._

(10:09)  
 _Oboje jesteście pogmatwani._

__

**Piątek, 5 września.**

(4:43)  
 **Jest piątek. Jakieś plany?**

(5:03)  
Możliwe, że spanie w tym momencie lub obudzenie się w następnym roku, ponieważ jestem bardzo zmęczony?

 (5:04)  
 **Och, Wybacz. Miałem na myśli: Hej, jest piątek. ZAPROŚ HARRY’EGO.**

(5:05)  
Ale jestem zmęczony, Zayn. Wyglądam jak zombie, on nie może mnie tak zobaczyć.

 (5:06)  
 **Nie pozwól mu odejść, Louis. Zrób to szybko, zanim będzie za późno.**

 (5:06)  
Co ty do cholery masz na myśli?

 (5:07)  
 **Wiesz dokładnie o czym mówię, ZRÓB TO !!!!**

 

**Sobota, 6 września.**

(11:06)

Chłopacy!! (5 ludzi)

Niall mówi: BBQ i FIFA jutro, chłopcy ?

Louis mówi: Nie mogę, opiekuję się Lux.

_ Liam mówi: Myślę, że powinienem odrobić zadania domowe, ale nic nie może mnie powstrzymać przed fifą _

_Harry mówi: Też powinienem odrobić zadania domowe._

**Zayn mówi: Niby nie mogę jeść mięsa w tym momencie… I nie lubię FIFY, ale dzięki stary.**

Niall mówi: najgorsi przyjaciele na świecie !

_ Liam mówi: Przynajmniej próbowałeś, nail _

_ Liam mówi: *Naill _

 

**Niedziela, 7 września.**

N, L i Z (3 ludzi)

Niall mówi: w porządku, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy?

_ Liam mówi: żeby porozmawiać o Harrym i Louisie? _

**Zayn mówi: Tak, dokładnie. Louis wrócił z Doncaster tydzień temu i wciąż nie umówił się z Harrym.**

**Zayn mówi: Musimy coś uknuć**

_ Liam mówi: Zee jesteś pewien, że dla niego to będzie w porządku? Mam na myśli, jasne, że harry będzie na pokładzie, ale Louis nas zabije. Powoli. Defantywnie  _

_ Liam mówi: *definitywnie _

Niall mówi: myślę, że Louis będzie chciał nas zabić, ale kiedy zobaczy Harry, zapomni o naszym istnieniu 

Niall mówi: Szczerze, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takiego związku jak oni mają

Niall mówi: I nigdy nie widziałem ich w tym samym miejscu! To jest szalone, możecie to sobie wyobrazić, kiedy będą?

_ Liam mówi: NIEEE, spiskujmy! _

Niall mówi: czy ty wiesz co oznacza spiskowanie, Liam?

_ Liam mówi: może... _

**Zayn mówi: By stworzyć plan, Li. Jak, spiskujemy by ich razem poznać, łapiesz?**

_ Liam: Ooooch okej! Nauczyłem się czegoś nowego :D _

Niall zmienił nazwę grupy na OPERACJA HL

Niall mówi: W PORZĄDKU! Operacja HL gotowa !!!

**Zayn mówi: W porządku, co robimy teraz?**

Niall mówi: co masz na myśli, co robimy teraz? Zwołałeś to spotkanie. Nie wiesz co robić?

**Zayn mówi: Przyjąłem, że może macie jakieś pomysły? Poprzyjcie mnie tu!!!**

_ Liam mówi: poważnie? _

**Zayn mówi: :B**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Poniedziałek, 8 września.**

OPERACJA HL (3 ludzi)

(8:06)  
 **Ok, jeden z nas zajmie się jednym z nich. Liam, ty weźmiesz Harry’ego i spotkcie się z nami w tym sklepie z herbatą. I zabierz telefon z jego rąk, będzie pisał do Louisa cały czas i wszystko zniszczy. Ja zatrzymam Louisa, żeby był dość zajęty, by niczego nie zauważył. A Niall będzie w Szwajcarii, więc po prostu nie zauważą, że wszyscy z nas będą podejrzliwi.**

 (9:32)  
Szwajcaria? Co do cholery?

(9:36)  
 **Nieważne.**

~

(7:10)  
 _Dziś twoja kolej, Lou._

 (7:10)  
Tak, jest, Hazza.

  
  
**Połączenie**

_-Cześć!_

-Cześć…

_-Jak ci minął dzień?_

-Gównianie. Nudno. Okropnie.

_-Whoa. Co się stało?_

-To ostatni semestr na uczelni. Wiedziałem, że będzie do bani. Ale nie żeby aż tak, do bani. To jest najgorsze, naprawdę. Wiele rzeczy zrobić i zadbać o nie, i jest też tam ta głupia sztuka Piotrusia Pana i zajęcia z fortepianu i-

_-Lou. Oddychaj._

-…

_-Tak, teraz lepiej._

-Jestem tak cholernie zmęczony. Czuję jakby rok minął przez ten tydzień.

_-Może powinieneś znaleźć jakiś sposób na relaks, wiesz?_

-Tak, racja. Jakby był czas na to. Jakbym, czego nie próbował to staranie się.

_\- Nie, wiem, że nie. Wiem, że tego nie robisz._

-Do czego zmierzasz?

_-Do mnie, Louis._

-Co do cholery, Harry? Dlaczego musisz to robić z mojej winy?

_-…Wow. Jak miałbym się dowiedzieć, że jesteś tak cholernie ciężko myślący? Tydzień minął i zapomniałeś o wszystkim, co mieliśmy? Po prostu zapomniałeś, że mieliśmy się spotkać? Powiedziałeś z wszystkimi tymi literami, że umówisz się ze mną. Czekam i nic. Mogę cię uspokoić, wiem, że potrafię, a ty nawet mnie nie wziąłeś pod uwagę._

_-Kurwa, Harry, wyluzuj. To nie tak, że jesteś moim chłopakiem czy kimś żeby wywierać na mnie presję. Nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że może się boję? Przeszedłem przez piekło z powodu moich emocji i będąc głupim i ślepym, by ufać ludziom i nie pozwolę, by to znowu się powtórzyło._

_-Świetne rozważenie. Po prostu, naprawdę. Świetnie._

-Nie mogę uwie-

_-Nie, to ja jestem tym, który nie może uwierzyć. Pa Louis._

-Co-

**Połączenie zakończone**

~

(11:23)  
 _Louis?_  
  
(11:25)  
Cześć.  
  
(11:25)  
 _Czeeeść. Jeszcze nie śpisz?_  
  
(11:26)  
Odpowiadam ci do cholery, prawda?

  
(11:27)  
Przepraszam. Tak, nie jestem jeszcze śpiący.  
(11:27)  
Ćwiczyłem trochę.

  
  
(11:28)  
 _Ćwiczyłeś co?_  
  
(11:28)  
Fortepian, pamiętasz? Biorę to bardziej na poważnie.

  
  
(11:31)  
 _Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić?_

(11:31)  
Tak, pewnie

(11:32)

  
_**Połączenie przychodzące** _

 

-Hej...  
  
 _-Przepraszam za to wcześniej._  
  
-Nie, ja przepraszam.  
  
 _-Powinienem być bardziej rozsądny i nie rozłączać się z tobą-_

-Hazza, jest w porządku. Chcę żeby to do ciebie dotarło.

_-Nie, czekaj. Co? Ale to ja jestem tym, który był niegrzeczny i zabrać ci to wszystko. Powinienem być tym, który naprawi te rzeczy._

 -Nie, ty tylko zdenerwowałeś się na mnie, ponieważ jestem dupkiem. I Haz, chcę żeby to do ciebie dotarło.

  
  
_-Louis, ty…_

-Ja…?

 _-Jesteś niesamowity._  
  
-...Przestań.  
  
 _-Naprawdę jesteś._

  
-Hazza…  
  
 _-Mhm?_

-Koch…  
  
 _-Mhhh?_  
  
-... Czy ty prawie zasypiasz?  
  
 _-Uh... tak jakby. Kiepska noc, długi dzień…_  
  
-Wiem, co zrobię. Trzymaj się.  
  
 _-Co?_

 _-…_  
  
-Mówiłem, że ćwiczyłem na fortepianie, ale nie jestem dobry. Szczerze, jestem gówniany. Ale to jest jedyny sposób, który sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Okej? Mogę zagrać dla ciebie piosenkę?

  
 _-Tak, proszę._  
  
-Jest ci wygodnie?  
  
 _-Yup._

 

 _(_ [ _press play_ ](https://soundcloud.com/styleshrr/howtosavealife) _) *_

 

_-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że mogę znać tę piosenkę?_

-Ciiiiii. Ciesz się.

-...

-Zobaczę cię w moich snach, Lou…

-…

-Haz?

-…

(11:59)  
Mam nadzieję, że ci się podobało. Mam nadzieję, że melodia wciąż jest w twoich snach. Śpij dobrze, kochanie.

  
~

**Środa, 10 września**

 (2:48)  
 _Spotkajmy się w miejscu, które lubisz, o czwartej?_  
  
(2:50)  
 _W zasadzie spotykam się z Zaynem._  
  
(2:51)  
 _W porządku, nie mam nic przeciwko._

 (2:51)  
 _Chce ze mną porozmawiać._

  
  
(2:52)  
 _Wiem. W sumie już tu jesteśmy._

  
  
(2:52)  
 _Wiedziałeś? Co jest miedzy waszą dwójką, tak przy okazji, Liam?_

  
  
(2:53)  
 _Wiem i to nie twój interes, młody człowieku_

  
(2:53)  
 _Może nie powinniśmy ci pomagać, skoro masz taki stosunek_

  
  
(2:54)  
 _Co masz na myśli MY i POMAGAĆ?_

 (2:55)  
 _Najwidoczniej nie możemy sprawić żebyście ty i Louis spotkali się, ponieważ jesteś zakochanym dupkiem, który sprawia, że to wszystko jest nawet gorsze, ale zgaduję, że to jest mowa zayna_

 _  
_  
(2:55)  
 _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć._

  
  
(2:56)  
 _Myślę, że w zasadzie to była przemowa nialla, och, cóż_

  
(2:57)  
 _W każdym razie, chcemy pomóc!!!! Możemy to zrobićććććć_

  
  
(2:58)  
 _Nie potrzebuję pomocy, Liam. I nie chcę go wystraszyć bardziej jak już to zrobiłem._

  
  
(2:59)  
 _Och tak, potrzebujesz pomocy, oboje potrzebujecie_

  
  
(3:00)  
 _Ze mną w porządku! Absolutnie dobrze._

  
  
(3:01)  
 _Wiesz, to co on robi jest dobre jak śpiewanie serenady, kiedy śpisz, ale to nie jest wystarczające_

  
  
(3:02)  
 _Skąd o tym wiesz? Nie wystarczające do czego? Dlaczego rozpraszasz mnie w ten sposób w środku ważnych zajęć?_

  
  
(3:03)  
Louis powiedział zaynowi, a zayn powiedział mnie. To było bardzo romantyczne tak przy okazji, ale są bardziej romantyczne rzeczy, by je zrobić i musicie się spotkać, zanim zwariujesz

  
  
(3:04)  
 _Co. Twój brak interpunkcji dezorientuje mnie_

  
  
(3:05)  
 _To naprawdę cholernie obrażające będąc szczerym_

  
(3:06)  
 _Hej Harry. Tu Zayn. Porozmawiamy o tym wkrótce, ale wiesz, że my wiemy, że kochasz to, co on robi dla ciebie,  ale ty musisz to przyśpieszyć. On nie zrobi następnego kroku, ponieważ jest cholernie przerażony by to zrobić, a ty jesteś zbyt ciasteczkowo super dziwnie miły, by zrobić swój krok. I to jest to, kiedy my przychodzimy z pomocą. Twoja ekipa._

 _  
_  
(3:07)  
Jestem przestraszony tym, dokąd to zmierza.

 (3:07)  
 _4 popołudniu, Harry. Lub niall zaciągnie cię tutaj za twoje loki. Wiesz, że mógłby._

 _  
_  
~

(8:01)  
 **Jak leci, Lou bear?**  
  
(8:02)  
Przestań. Obiecałeś.

 (8:02)  
 **W porządku, LOUIS.**  
(8:04)  
 **Więc?**  
  
(8:05)  
Co?  
  
(8:05)  
 **Jak leci…?**  
  
(8:06)  
Jesteś cholernie dziwny. To dość dużo, co się dzieje.

 

(8:06)  
 **Chcę po prostu wiedzieć jak się ma mój kumplem. Mój partner w zbrodni.**

  
  
(8:07)  
Minęły trzy godziny odkąd ostatni raz mnie widziałeś. Absolutnie nic sie nie zmieniło.  
  
(8:07)  
 **Tak, ale… ta rzecz o której wcześniej rozmawialiśmy…**

  
  
(8:08)  
Starasz się być subtelny? Byłeś w tym lepszy, Zayn. Nie możesz przestać w tym momencie.

 

(8:09)  
 **Ponurak. Dalej, będzie zabawnie. To zabawne miejsce. I znam tego faceta. Facet, który może zapomni dla nas kluczy, byśmy mogli się zakraść. Wyobraź tylko sobie puste miejsce dla nas!!!**

(8:09) **  
 **Możemy robić cokolwiek zechcemy. Możemy pić piwo i zabrać nasze rolki. Poza tym, od kiedy musisz dwa razy pomyśleć o tym, by zrobić coś psotnego?****

 **  
**  
(8:10)  
Jesteś zbyt natrętny, Zayn.

  
(8:10)  
 **Co w tym złego? Nie mieliśmy naszej prawdziwej nocy odkąd… cóż, nie wiem, wydaje się to być wiecznością. Po tym wszystkim co przeszedłeś w zeszłym miesiącu!**

(8:11)  
 **Jesteś jedynym, który widzi mnie jak marudzę o chłopakach na codzień. Już nic zabawnego nie robimy.**

  
(8:12)  
 **Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz prawdziwie razem się śmialiśmy. To nie było coś głupiego, co zrobił Niall, jak ta samolubna rzecz, którą kupił. Chcę jednej nocy bez żadnego strachu. Tylko jedną noc!**

(8:13)  
Jesteś. Pieprzonym. Dupkiem.

  
(8:13)  
Pozwól mi o tym pomyśleć, w porządku?

  
  
(8:14)  
 **Dobra.**  
(8:14)  
 **Lou bear.**  
  
(8:15)  
Kutas.  
  
~

(8:34)  
 _Zayn?_  
  
(8:35)  
 **Tak?**  
  
(8:35)  
 _Uh… dziękuję?_  
  
(8:36)  
 **Podziękujesz mi potem. Będzie dobrze, stary!!**

~  
  
 **Czwartek, 11 września.**

  
(10:02)  
Nudzi mi się.  
  
(10:05)  
 _Na zajęciach?_  
  
(10:05)  
Tak.  
  
(10:06)  
 _To brzmi dziwnie znajomo._ _  
_(10:07)  
 _Ale jest czwartek, a nie niedziela. i nie opiekujesz się dzieckiem. A ja nie piekę._

  
(10:08)  
Najwidoczniej mogę być znudzonym gdziekolwiek. Ale tak, moje najbardziej znudzone zajęcia na tej planecie są rano w czwartki.

  
  
(10:08)  
 _Złóż to w moim pliku Louis._

(10:09)  
Co? Mam plik?  
(10:09)  
Co jeszcze w nim jest?

 (10:10)  
 _Niezła próba, Lou, ale nie powiem co. Jest wypełniony najbardziej miłymi rzeczami, obiecuję._

~  
  
(2:01)  
 _Myślę, że oboje z naszych najbardziej nudnych zajęć na świecie są w tym samym dniu._

 

(2:04)  
Jak leci, jaskierze? Mały deszcz przyprawia cię o mdłości?

  
  
(2:05)  
 _Myślę, że jest to jakby osobisty deszcz, który jest nade mną przez cały tydzień._  
  
(2:08)  
Deszcz jest w porządku, jeśli masz się czym okryć.  
  
(2:08)  
 _Nie zawsze. Mam tendencję, że zawsze jestem mokry z parasolem, a potem bez niego._

  
(2:09)  
Wiesz, że teraz czuję, że jestem zobowiązany by zakończyć to metaforą i czymś jeszcze, racja?

(2:11)  
 _Nie, Louis. Nie miałem tego na myśli w ten sposób. Nic nie musisz robić. My nie musimy… cokolwiek. Mam się dobrze._  
  
(2:12)  
Cóż, ty także nic nie musisz robić, ale zrobiłeś.  
  
(2:12)  
 _Co? Kiedy?_

  
(2:13)  
Kiedy kupiłeś mi filiżankę tej herbaty, ponieważ byłem smutny.  
  
(2:14)  
 _Ale to było co innego, potrzebowałeś się zrelaksować. A herbata jest uściskiem w postaci kubka._  
  
(2:16)  
Więc ty byłeś moją parasolką. Moim okryciem.

  
  
(2:17)  
 _Tak jakby._

 (2:17)  
Teraz ja mogę być twoim. Muszę.

~

(10:33)  
JESTEM ZMĘCZONY GRANIEM W TĘ GRĘ, ALE JESTEM ZA BARDZO POPIEPRZONY, BY SIĘ Z NIM UMÓWIĆ DLACZEGO ZAYN DLACZEGO

  
  
(10:36)  
 **Jezu kurwa Chryste. Louis.**  
  
(10:38)  
Dlaczego to tak długo zajmuje?  
  
(10:38)  
 **Naprawdę Louis???? Pytasz mnie dlaczego to tak długo ci zajmuje by dorosnąć?**  
(10:39)  
 **Wiesz co? potrzebujesz tego wyjścia dzisiejszej nocy. Piątkowa noc. Będzie zabawnie, będziemy pić i głośno śpiewać i zapomnij o wszystkim na tę noc. Proszę !!!!**

  
  
(10:40)  
Zawsze masz rację prawda, w porządku. W porządku. Będę tam.

 (10:41)  
 **Ayyyyyyyyyyo to jest Tommo, którego znam i kocham :D**

  
  
~

OPERACJA HL (3 ludzi)

(10:43)  
 **Mój się wystraszył w tym momencie.**

  
(10:44)  
 **Taki jest. Liam? Co z twoim?**  
  
(10:45)  
 _Ma się dobrze, tak myślę_

 _  
_(10:45)  
 _Jest bardzo zdeterminowany, co wydaje się być dobre_

  
  
(10:46)  
 **Dobrze. Teraz Powiedz mu żeby był gotowy, ponieważ to jutro w nocy.** **  
**  
(10:47)  
JUŻ? Ale ja nie jestem gotowy!!! Zayn!!!

  
(10:48)  
 **Nie jesteś jedynym, który musi być gotowy, Niall…**

 (11:01)  
Kiedy to się skończy, będę potrzebował dużego piwa, by wyzdrowieć emocjonalnie  
~  
  
(11:32)  
 _ **Połączenie przychodzące**_

 -Spóźniłeeeeeeeś się. Prawie zasypiam.  
  
 _-Przepraszam, Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem… Wybacz._

  
  
-Nie, jest dobrze. Po prostu się martwiłem.  
  
 _-Jesteś uroczy. Najurokliwszy. Przepraszam, byłem… musiałem, jakby… zrobić kilka rzeczy._

 _  
_  
-Rzeczy?  
  
 _-Tak, rzeczy._  
  
-Czasami możesz być bardziej tajemniczy niż Zayn, Harry Stylesie.

 

_-To w moich lokach, czar I tajemniczość. Ale chodźmy spać, możemy?_

-Tak…

_-Branoc, kochanie. Jutro będzie dobrym dniem._

 -…tak.

~  
  
 **Piątek, 12 września.**

(7:28)  
 _Dzień dobry, słońce! To piękny Dzień._  
  
(7:29)  
Kurwa. Co  
(7:30)  
Jest pieprzona 7.30 rano, zbyt wcześnie żeby nawet, nie wiem

  
  
(7:31)  
 _Tak! To czas by wstać i przywitać dzień._

  
  
(7:31)  
Zastąpiłeś swoją okropną herbatę na kawę tego ranka?  
  
(7:32)  
 _Nie całkiem!_  
  
(7:33)  
Harry.  
  
(7:33)  
 _Okej. Wypiłem dwa kubki._  
~

(5:13)  
 _Denerwujesz się?_  
  
(5:15)  
 _Nie…_  
  
(5:15)  
 _Dobrze._  
  
(5:16)  
 _Powinienem być zdenerwowany?_  
  
(5:16)  
 _Nie!!!!!_  
  
(5:18)  
 _Świetnie._  
  
(5:18)  
 _Co????_  
  
(5:19)  
 _Teraz się denerwuję. W sumie, kłamałem, denerwowałem się przedtem, ale to wszystko twoja wina, Liam._ _  
_  
(5:19)  
 _Wybacz stary_  
(5:21)  
 _Będzie dobrze, poważnie nie martw się_

  
~  
  
(7:58)  
 _Orzeł wylądował._  
  
(7:59)  
 _Co?_  
  
(7:59)  
 _ORZEL WYLĄDOWAŁ_  
  
(8:00)  
 _Czy ty myślisz, że to ma mi zamiar pomóc, Liam?_  
  
(8:00)  
 _LOUIS JEST TUTAJ IDŹCIE SZYBKO_  
  
~  
  
(8:01pm)  
 _ **Połączenie wychodzące**_

__

**-Uh, hej stary?**  
  
-Dlaczego do cholery mogłeś mnie tu wysłać, samego w środku nocy, Zayn? Dlaczego miałbyś mnie wysłać na puste miejsce, mam na myśli. Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś? Jakiego rodzaju pieprzony żart to jest? Masz zamiar zrobić jakiś kiepski żart ze mną? Czy Ashton Kutcher ma się pojawić i powiedzieć mi, że jestem punkiem? Szczerze. Jak mam być w środku tego miejsca. Wychodzę. Czuję, jakbym nie był tutaj sam, słyszę jakieś hałasy. Jakby, kroki. Przysięgam, że jeśli usłyszę jeszcze jeden hał-  
  
 **-Co?**  
  
-...hałas.  
  
 **-Co?**  
  
-Kurwa.  
  
 **-Co?!**  
  
-Och nie... Nie mógłbyś. Kurwa, co to jest.  
  
 **-Louis?**  
  
-...Kurwa. Co do cholery!!  
  
([press play](https://soundcloud.com/styleshrr/dontletmego)) **  
  
 **-Louis? Tchórzyłeś za każdym pieprzonym razem i oboje o tym wiemy. To dlatego ci pomogliśmy.**

  
  
-Nie mogę… nie mogę…

  
  
**-Jest w porządku. To dla ciebie, uważaj.**

  
  
-To nie jest… co do cholery???

  
  
**-Hej, po prostu zamknij oczy i słuchaj. Nie rozłączaj się.**

  
  
_-..._  
  
-Zayn, Zayn CO DO CHOLERY????????  
  
 **-Louis, czy ty płacz-**  
  
-Muszę…  
  
 **-Lou-**  
  
~  
  
(3:12)  
 _ **Połączenie wychodzące**_  
  
 _-Louis..._  
  
-Harry, jestem…  
  
 _-Jesteś tam nadal?_  
  
-…Powinieneś mi powiedzieć. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mógłbyś ŚPIEWAĆ. JAK CO! Co do CHOLERY?!

  
  
_-Nie mogłem zniszczyć niespodzianki. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że nie przyjdziesz. Gdzie jesteś?_

_  
_  
-Wyszedłem.

  
  
 _-Żadnych kłamstw, Louis. Słyszę cię  niedaleko, ale to miejsce jest dość ogromne. Proszę, Powiedz mi gdzie jesteś, proszę?_  
  
-Harry… Dlaczego miałbyś to nawet śpiewać? Napisałeś to?

  
  
_-To jest o nas. To, co do ciebie czuję. Z początku byłem rozproszony, jakby, dla zabawy, wiesz? Byłeś zabawnym wirtualnym przyjacielem. A potem to było bardziej osobiste i naprawdę poważne, a następną rzeczą, jaką wiedziałem, to że nie mogłem być już bez ciebie, nie chcę nawet myśleć, co mogłoby się stać, jeśli nie napisałbyś tej wiadomości przez pomyłkę. Ale teraz, będąc w stanie z tobą rozmawiać każdego dnia, to nie jest – to nie jest wystarczające. Potrzebuję cię zobaczyć, poczuć twój dotyk, odkryć jak pachniesz, ale najbardziej czego chcę to dać ci siebie. Wiem, że jesteś przerażony, ja także, ale nie potrafię cię zranić, Louis. Chcę- Louis, potrzebuję cię. Proszę, proszę, powiedz mi gdzie jesteś._

 -W porządku, och Boże.

_-Lou?_

-Co za piekło. Kurwa. Boże.

  
- _...Co?_  
  
-Okej, Harry, odwróć się.

-…

-Zrób to zan--

-…

_-Oops._

-…Hi.  
  
~  
  
(8:23)  
aktualizacje aktualizacje aktualizacje potrzebuję aktualizacji

 (8:26)  
och mój BOże zany AKTUALIZACJE  
(8:33)  
Potrzebujemy aktualizacji zany DAJ NAM AKTUALIZACJE  
(8:35)  
Zayn, tu Liam. Myślę, że niall ma udar mózgu czy coś. Powiedz coś szybko

  
  
(8:37)  
 **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(8:37)  
KURWA  
(8:38)  
POWIEDZ NAM  
(8:38)  
ZADZIAŁAŁO  
  
(8:40)  
 **SUKCEESS**  
  
(8:40)  
KURWA WRESZCIE  
(8:41)  
OCH MÓJ BIŻE JESTEM TAKI PODEKSCYTOWANY IDĘ COŚ ZALICZYĆ  
  
(8:41)  
 **daj mi 5 minut i wszyscy będziemy pić piwa, wymykam się**  
  
(8:36)  
TAK ZDROWIE ZA NOWĄ PARĘ

 

 

*The Fray - How to Save a Life (Benedikt Waldheuer Piano Cover)  
**Harry Styles - Don't Let Me Go


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wysyła wiadomość na zły numer przez przypadek. Od tamtej pory dwójka chłopaków pisze ze sobą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to już koniec tego tłumaczenia!   
> Dziękuję wszystkim za kudos oraz za to, że je czytaliście! :)

**Piątek, 12 września.**

(11:11)  
 **Louis.**  
(11:12)  
 **Looooooouis.**  
  
(11:15)  
Tak?  
  
(11:15)  
 **Powinniśmy na ciebie czekać? Lub na waszą dwójkę?**  
  
(11:16)  
Zamknij się.   
  
(11:16)  
 **To właściwie nie jest odpowiedź na nic o co zapytałem.**  
  
(11:17)  
Po prostu się zamknij  
  
(11:17)  
 **Ale… Jak leci? Gołąbeczki?**  
  
(11:19)  
Hej Z  
(11:19)  
Tu H  
(11:19)  
Louis nie pozwolił  
(11:20)  
mi finishIksfjdgbhsdfn  
  
(11:20)  
 **W porządku. Powinienem zgadnąć, że tak będzie.**  
~  
(11:23)  
Już za tobą tęsknię, Haz.  
(11:23)  
Mogę zobaczyć twoje seksowne plecy już stąd, ale już tęsknię za tobą.  
(11:23)  
Wracaj już.

(11:24)  
 _Dosłownie wyszedłem, by zabrać dla nas wodę, mniej niż minutę temu, Lou._ _  
_(11:24)  
 _Kolejka jest dość duża._   
  
(11:25)

Ja nawet nie lubię wody, po prostu wracaj tu.  
(11:25)  
Przestań się szczerzyć.   
(11:25)  
Chcę żebyś wrócił, żebym mógł cię pocałować.

 (11:26)  
 _Całowałeś mnie._  
  
(11:27)  
Dla kogoś z dość długimi nogami chodzisz zbyt wolno.  
  
(11:27)  
 _Zamknij się._  
  
(11:27)  
Przyjdź mnie zamknąć.  
  
~

**Sobota, 13 września.**

(2:49)  
 **Spędzasz noc u Harry’ego, co nie?**  
(2:52)  
 **Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, by móc spać w twoim łóżku zamiast na kanapie.**  
(2:53)  
Dlaczego jesteś w moim domu, Zayn? Nie masz własnego domu?  
(2:53)  
Nieważne. Jestem w dobrym humorze, więc możesz spać, gdziekolwiek zechcesz.  
(2:55)  
 **Nie jesteś taki miły nawet dla mnie. Przypomnij mi, żebym zapłacił za to Harry’emu.**  
(2:55)  
:)  
  
~

(3:31)  
Mam nadzieję, że uprawiają teraz seks  
  
(3:34)  
 **Niall.**

(3:36)  
Jestem poważny !! Przynajmniej ktoś tutaj potrzebuje seksu

 (3:38)  
 **Mów za siebie.**

(3:39)  
Czekaj. CO ???

(3:44)  
 **Nic. Nic nie powiedziałem! Jesteś pijany, Niall!**

(3:45)  
Nie jestem takk pijany! Nie zostawiaj mnie Malik !

~  
  
(11:30)  
 **Louis?**  
(12:01)  
 **Nie powinienem na ciebie znowu czekać, prawda?**  
(1:24)  
 **Tak myślałem.**

(2:20)  
Przepraszam, spędzam czas ze swoim CHŁOPAKIEM

 (2:23)  
 **Jeśli to nie byłoby dzięki mnie, nie mógłbyś go nawet nazywać swoim chłopakiem.**  
(2:24)  
 **Nie ma za co.**

(2:29)  
Nie dziękuję ci jeszcze. Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły.  
(2:30)  
I na Nialla, Liama, za oszukanie mnie.  
(2:31)  
(On się ze mną zgadza, ponieważ kocha moje usta. H x)

~  
  
(4:33)  
 _Mam chłopaka! Mam chłopaka! Mam CHŁOPAKA!_  
  
(4:36)  
 _Kogo?_   
  
(4:37)  
 _LIAM._  
  
(4:37)  
 _Żartuję, stary_  
(4:38)  
 _Nie zapomnij by nam powiedzieć jak wam idzie !!!_

~

(8:47)  
 _Musisz iść do domu?:(_

(8:47)  
Dlaczego do cholery jesteś taki uroczy? Nawet dałeś smutną twarz!

 (8:48)  
 _Ponieważ nie chcę żebyś szeeeeeedł :(_  
(8:48)  
 _Przywiązałem się do ciebie, Louis. Twoje oczy łączą się z moim prześcieradłem._

(8:49)  
Och mój Boże jesteś takim kretynem  
(8:50)  
Ale jesteś moim kretynem.  
(8:50)  
A tej taksówce zajmie wieczność, nim się tu dostanę.  
(8:50)  
Więc musisz się uspokoić i iść ze mną do domu.

(8:51)  
 _Naprawdę?_

(8:51)  
Naprawdę.  
(8:51)  
Chodź szybko!   
(8:53)  
Harry, mam dodatkową szczoteczkę. Po prostu weź windę.

~

(10:54)  
 **Połączenie przychodzące…**

-Coooo?

**-Och, tobie też cześć.**

-Zayn, nie bierz tego do siebie, ale wolałbym robić to, co miałbym robić z Harrym, niż rozmawianie z tobą. Rozmawiałem z tobą, co wydaje się być całym moim życiem, ja ledwo spotkałem mojego chłopaka mniej niż 24 godziny temu.

**-To dziwne zdanie. Czy Harry jest z tobą?**

_-Cześć Zayn!_

**-Och mój Boże. Czy wy jesteście do siebie przywiązani?**

 -Tak jakby. Czego chcesz?

**-Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć jak leci, ty pieprzony dupku. Jakbyś szczególnie nie zauważył, minęło trochę więcej niż 24 godziny. Jesteśmy troszkę ciekawi.**

 -Powiem ci później okej? Paaaa

**-Ale Loui-----**

**Połączenie zakończone**

~

(11:12)  
To było doskonałe.   
(11:12)  
On jest doskonały.

(11:30)  
 **Czy ty KIEDYKOLWIEK powiesz mi więcej?**

 (11:31)  
Kiedy będę w stanie, by znaleźć słowa, tak.  
(11:32)  
Uwierzyłbyś, jeślibym ci powiedział jak blisko mieszkaliśmy? To śmieszne, nie spotkaliśmy się przez ten cały czas.  
(11:33)  
Jestem tak głupio zafascynowany nim, śpi a ja liczę jego rzesy. JEGO RZĘSY, ZAYN.  
(11:33)  
JESTEM TAKI NAIWNY

(11:33)  
 **JESTEŚ naiwny. Ale jestem z tobą szczęśliwy.**  
(11:35)  
 **Okej, powiesz mi teraz wszystko. Odpowiedz na to:**  
 **1\. Czy natychmiast się pocałowaliście?**  
 **2\. Uprawialiście seks?**  
 **3\. Czy miałeś jakieś pojęcie, że on wiedział jak ma śpiewać?**  
 **4\. Czy powiedział ci gdzie do cholery nauczył się tak śpiewać, ponieważ jestem bardzo ciekawy?**  
 **5\. Kiedy poszliście do domu, znalazłeś swoje łóżko idealnie pościelone i czy chcesz mi za to podziękować?**

(11:40)  
1 . Nie, myślisz, że jestem aż tak łatwy? 2. Tak.... 3. NIE MIAŁEM. 4. POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE ŚPIEWA POD PRYSZNICEM. JAK. CO? 5. Tak, dziękuję ci bardzo.

(11:41)  
 **Doskonale. Dobranoc stary, wracaj do liczenia rzęs.**

(11:43)  
Szczęśliwie tak.

~

**Niedziela, 14 września.**

(2:25)  
 _Obiecaj mi teraz: dużo mniej wiadomości, znacznie więcej życia na osobiste rozmowy._

(2:26)  
Dlaczego do cholery miałbym spędzać czas pisząc z tobą, kiedy mogę spożytkować ten czas na całowanie ciebie?  
(2:27)  
Lub słuchaniu jak śpiewasz, hipsterze.

 (2:27)  
Lub przyjmowaniu blowjobu.

(2:29)  
 _Lub dawaniu blowjobu! Jeśli znowu się mną nie zakrztusisz._

 (2:31)  
HAROLDZIE OBIECAŁEŚ, ŻE NIE BĘDZIESZ O TYM WSPOMINAĆ

(2:32)  
 _Oooops. To było urocze._

(2:33)  
Zamknij się. Pozwól mi zrobić to, co moje  
(2:33)  
Jesteś zbyt rozpraszający.

 (2:34)  
 _Kooocham cięęęę._

(2:35)  
Kocham cię bardziej.

(2:36)  
 _Louis!_  
(2:37)  
 _Jednakowo._

(2:38)  
Jednakowo. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


End file.
